Walk Within The Wings
by Rylian Heartsan
Summary: The Greatest DBZ story ever told, with original plot and characters, incredible fights and new dimensions...
1. The First Spirit

Chapter One - The First Spirit  
  
When I awoke I was blinded by a beam of light, which shone like a beacon above my weary head. At this point my memory was rather vague, and I couldn't remember much about the events that had just befallen me. I was immovable from fear; it engulfed my body in a state of paralysis, and it warped my mind into thoughts that I had never even imagined before. I spotted something moving on my right hand side, but the ordeal had left me without the spirit to react or even care about my current predicament. I already knew that it would be hopeless to resist against whatever was about to happen so I lay sullen in thought and in body upon the surface which held me down alone with it's own gravity. There were no straps to hold me down, but I could sense the presence of men in that room, and I could guess that I was guarded in some way.  
  
My sight finally was restored, and my first impression was that I was in some type of surgery. The walls were immaculately white, and all of the men in the room wore what looked like laboratory coats. However, at a second glance I dispelled this idea. There was no medical equipment in the room, for it was bare apart from the table, which my own back lay upon. I heard a husky voice to my left hand side tell me to get up, and there was no hesitation as I stumbled up onto my two nervously balanced legs. It felt strange to stand, and my body felt as if it was weighed down to an extreme level.  
  
"Rylian Heartsan? That is your name, if I am not mistaken."  
  
I turned around to the man, as steadily that I could have done, and looked at him clearly so as not to fool my own fragile mind, for it was not at the peak of it's ability at the time in hand. The man in front of my own eyes looked as if he was in his fifties, but I guess now that he must have been in his forties at the time. He was a well-built man, and in my eyes at that moment in time he was strong. However, his facial features were ragged and broken from what I guessed was mere tiredness, and I felt something when I looked at him properly. something that suggested that he was not as strong as his voice or appearance made him out to be.  
  
The man asked me my age and then the place where I lived. When I answered both of the questions in the way that was required he turned his head to look in the direction that I was facing. When I looked at the back of his head I started, for there was the most almighty scar upon his balding head! It looked like a mark made by some sort of blade, but before I could examine it more closely the man turned his head back around so as to look me in the face once again. Looking back on the incident now, I believe that he may have wanted me to spot this blemish that had been bestowed upon him during the course of his lifetime. Little did I know the secrets that this man held within his unparalleled soul.  
  
When he turned back to me something within my body stirred, and I felt anger and frustration, for I now remembered the horrific circumstances in which I had been taken from my daily routine. I hurled abuse at the man, rather foolishly using language that was below my own adopted station. My outburst had no effect on his composure, for he simply signalled for his understudies to hold me down onto the floor. All I could see above me was the blinding light, which destroyed my vision as I tried to focus in on the features of the scarred man. He spoke some words which I cannot remember for they didn't hold any comfort for me, I remember this for the tone of his voice was uncompromising. Then, all is forgotten because I hold no memories of my being knocked out and dragged to the cell. I only know it happened because of the pain I felt all over the right hand side of my cheek, and the fact that I wasn't to sleep comfortably again for the next year and a half, or for the next three hours, depending on how you view the concept of time. For my mental self the ordeal lasted for a lot longer than the previous answers, and it was an experience that would change my outlook on life for good.  
  
The scattering of mice making their own lively ways across the cell floor woke me suddenly. I felt refreshed, more so than the last time I was awake anyhow but looking at my present predicament I was disheartened, more so than I had ever known to feel by myself at any one time. I could hear the sounds of voices, as young as I and younger still screaming out like they had been thrown into the fiery pit itself. Thoughts manifested my own mind, thoughts that I couldn't keep away from my own common sense. Was I in hell? Had I died? After all, it had to be a possibility. I tried to turn around to check the side of my chest but pain engulfed me, and I learned that the bullet wound still hurt. Little did I know that the bullet would stay with me for the rest of my life, with or without the pain of such an important event in the insignificance of my own life up until this point.  
  
I looked around my new home, trying to find weakness within the walls that held my future. I believed at this point that I wasn't going to be let out, and although this may have been down to childish inexperience of life the fact that I was imprisoned and not in control scared me. The cell around me was old and damp, a stark contrast to the room that I had been in earlier, but it was solid, and I knew that there wasn't any chance of breaking out on my own accord. I needed help, but there was none around and I had no idea how to ask for it. For the first time in my short life I was in trouble that I had no idea how to get out of, and for a young man of 16 it is possibly the worst-case scenario to encounter. I was afraid of my predicament, but at the time also afraid to admit it.  
  
After a time, which was neither long nor short, I heard the sound of footsteps approaching my cell. My first instinct was to hide from the incoming threat, but I realised that this would be in vain, and besides, what was the point? I was trapped, and there was no escape. A young man walked over to my beautiful home with a tray, and put a parcel into a one- way device at the other side of the bars. It looked as if it was designed to protect the guard as he handed things into the cell, and this amazed me. How could they fear that I would cause problems? After all, I was only sixteen, and hardly the strongest person you ever met. It was amusing to me at the time. I looked at the boy, and saw that he was younger than I. He looked around the age of thirteen, possibly twelve, possibly fourteen. I say this for he was quite a small boy, and children that are as small as he was can usually deceive the most well trained eyes. I knew to be cautious with him, for I didn't want to scare him off, but I resolved to squeeze as much information out of him as possible.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked, adopting a ruthless tone as I talked to him. Perhaps it was the setting that made me feel so terrifying, for this wasn't a character that I normally adopted. The kid looked at me, and I noticed a split-second flaw in his expression. I don't think he was expecting to be talked to.  
  
"I'm. giving you something to eat, sir. Don't be angry." This surprised me, especially with the fact that he addressed me as 'sir'. I decided to continue the conversation on this basis.  
  
"Why do you address me as 'sir'? And why would I be angry at your arrival? You're the first face I've seen in quite a while that doesn't want to hurt me. I'm quite relieved in a way."  
  
I noticed that the boy looked slightly surprised, but he went about his business without speaking. I decided to pressure him further; I had been stuck here for too long, I wasn't going to let a chance like this go begging.  
  
"What's your name?" I asked  
  
".I can't tell you that sir, I'm not even allowed to talk to you so please don't speak to me sir."  
  
I wasn't about to give in to such a request.  
  
"Why can't you speak to me? What have I done that is so wrong?"  
  
He wouldn't speak to me again, despite my best efforts, and he walked away back up the dank hallway that he had appeared from originally.  
  
I didn't know what to do, and I was fresh out of options. There was nothing left to try. I noticed the meal that the kid had left was sitting ready for me, so I took it over to the bed awaiting me and lifted the top of the bowl. I was surprised to find that the food looked rather good, a bowl of vegetable broth and wholemeal bread sitting in front of me. I was expecting gruel or something worse in the bowl that they had given me. I started eating, and realised how hungry I actually was. I estimated that I hadn't eaten in at least a day, and I was the type of person who enjoyed his food. I was still quite slim, but this was only because that I had been into sport up until last year. Within a few minutes the meal left for me had gone, and I was satisfied. My senses started to fade, and before I knew it I was fast asleep, and I would be for a very long time. 


	2. Power Unleashed

Chapter Two - Power Unleashed  
  
The world around me was new before my eyes. I felt the blazing sun burn down upon my ragged body, and the soaking ground lay beneath my head. I heard voices, male voices definitely, but they were far from me and not within my earshot. Then I realised I was outside, not stuck in the confinement of that disgusting prison cell anymore! Was I free? This I didn't know. I felt good, my tiredness had lifted now, and so I got up to examine what type of situation I was in. The landscape around me was dark despite the sun glaring down upon it, and a heavy humidity filled the air around me. There were no people, buildings, trees or animals around. It was completely barren. I was alone. Had I heard voices before, or was it a result of an overactive imagination? No. I had heard something, I was sure of it. I looked down to where I had lain before, and I spotted what looked like a small knife, inside a beautifully engraved sheath. I picked it up and examined it closely, looking at the markings upon the covering for the dagger itself. It seem to suit the size of my hand, it felt comfortable, almost as if it had found a new home in my clenched palm. I wasn't going to let go of it anytime soon. It was secure; it made me feel safe as I looked upon the desolate world that stood before me. I could see lights glistening ever so slightly in the distance, but I guessed that they were between five to ten miles away. I wasn't sure of the distance, after all I had always been told where I was going and how far up to this point. I was in a place where my only ally was myself, and I didn't like the change one bit.  
  
I heard a rustling in the brush not far from where I stood, to my left and around ten meters away. I gripped the handle of the dagger in my hand and waited to see if anything would come of the sound. However nothing happened in this place. Instead it happened behind me, and the action was so swift that I wasn't even able to acknowledge the blow to the head I received. I lifted off the ground and landed around twenty meters from my original position. The person suddenly appeared beside my aching body, and I was lifted into the air by the neck as if I was some sort of animal.  
  
"Who are you kid?! Answer me!"  
  
The voice was female, and the girl sounded young, younger even than myself.  
  
"Who.are you.?" I stuttered as she lifted me higher into the air. I strained my neck as I tried to stay conscious, although my senses were drifting ever further from my shattered self.  
  
"Never mind who I am! It's nothing to you! Now tell me, do you support Kilbane or do you support Kefka?!"  
  
I looked down at the girl, and for the first time I saw her face. She was marked all over with what looked like paint, and her true features were disguised from view. She wore ragged worn clothing, and in her right hand she held a staff, which at one end had a strange glowing orb that shone and pulsated, a guiding light in a world of darkness. Her hair was autumn personified and she had it tied up, restricted from freely moving over her shoulders. She looked battle-worn from the past few hours or so. I didn't have any idea what she was talking about, so I didn't reply to her question, but she shook me and bullied me and finally I was forced to say something.  
  
".What.are you talking about.?"  
  
The girl looked surprised at my response, and she dropped me onto the damp ground below, which I hit with severe force. I groaned as she walked around my broken body, and I noticed that she seemed to be muttering to herself. As I tried to get to my feet she kneeled down beside me, holding my head. I wasn't sure if she was holding me down or simply trying to give me comfort; my head was extremely heavy anyway, but she sat down on the trustworthy ground below her and started to speak to me.  
  
".What's your name, kid?"  
  
This surprised me, for after all I was presumably older than this girl, but it didn't faze me.  
  
"Rylian."  
  
"Rylian. strange name. so what are you doing out here if you're not fighting?"  
  
".I was left here by someone, I'm not sure who. but what do you mean fighting?"  
  
The girl stood up and helped to lift my worn body. I felt like staying there considering my state, but I doubt if it would have been such a good idea! I looked at the girl who was now looking to the horizon eastwards. She looked deflated, and I made a guess that she must have lost whatever battle she had been fighting.  
  
"What's your name?" I asked her.  
  
"Me?" she asked  
  
"Well, there's no one else around." I said as I looked over my shoulder at the vast emptiness of the plains that stretched out mile after mile all around me.  
  
"Yeah. there isn't, is there?" she sighed softly. Her face had the expression of fear as she looked over the desolate landscape around us both.  
  
"Well, my name is Karon, pleased to meet you anyway. you're the first person I've met in around 3 hours who doesn't want to kill me. I'm very relived."  
  
I grinned at her, for I knew that she was on my terms now.  
  
"I know that feeling alright. I've just been dumped out here, I've no idea where I even am."  
  
"What happened to you?" Karon asked with a genuine look of concern on her young naïve face.  
  
"I've been kidnapped. at least it seems like it. I don't really know how to explain it to be honest."  
  
She turned away and started walking to the north.  
  
"Come with me. You can explain everything to me when we reach the others." 


	3. A New Beginning

Chapter 3 - A New Beginning  
  
We walked for hours across endless fields, and the pain that I had been previously experiencing had oddly come to rest over quite a short period of time. I felt almost good, despite the level of my predicament, and with Karon walking briskly alongside me I felt safer than ever. But a few things still stabbed at the back of my mind. Who was this girl for a start? And why in God's name was I trusting someone who only three hours ago was ready to slice me open? I put it down to loneliness at first. After all, I had nowhere else to run, and considering the fact that I had no idea where I was it seemed perfectly natural to walk alongside someone who knew the surrounding area well.  
  
We had been walked around 8 miles when Karon turned to me. I was taken off guard slightly for she had been completely silent the whole way since we had met earlier, especially when she thought she heard the sound of approaching footsteps coming towards us both. However, all these threats so far had been false. She started to speak to me as we walked.  
  
"We should be pretty safe now, we're in our territory. I was worried for a while there."  
  
I was now intrigued by what she was saying. Her voice commanded respect, odd in such a young child. Now that I could see her clearly I was amazed to find that she was 12 at the eldest. And yet she was able to take me out in a split second. I'm not professing to be some sort of great fighter or anything, but this kind of skill held me fascinated in a way that I had never felt before.  
  
"May I ask you something?" I replied. She turned to me and nodded lightly.  
  
"Who exactly are you? I mean, why are you out here in the first place? I've never seen anyone like you before."  
  
Karon face had the look of amazement on it.  
  
"Are you seriously telling me that you've never heard of Kilbane? Or Kefka?"  
  
"Never in my life. as I said, I have no idea where I am."  
  
"Wow. well, you're not from around here, that's for damn sure. You couldn't live in this country and not know what's going on. Any ideas how you got here?"  
  
I sighed slowly, and looked back over my shoulder. That was when I spotted them. Soldiers, around 10 or 11 of them were pursuing us at full speed, sprinting towards us. I yelled at Karon and she turned and growled something under her breath. Then she turned right around to me and I saw the look on her face. It was one of pure hatred and anger, and then I realised that I was in the middle of a full-scale conflict.  
  
"Rylian, those are Kefka's men."  
  
"Who the hell is this guy?!" I screamed at Karon, but she didn't pay attention to my cries. Instead in an amazing display of speed she thrust her staff into the air, and instantly massive bolts of blue electricity started to shine and pulsate around the body of the young girl. I was absolutely astounded. What was going on here?  
  
Karon closed her eyes and let the energy flow through her body. and I can describe this for I now know the feeling of this. The power she was displaying was immense for a girl of her age. Suddenly, she pushed her hands into the air as far up as she could, and the discharge flew into the sky so quickly I could hardly follow it with my naked eyes. Then it exploded in mid-air, and the blast knocked me to the ground. Karon stood with her hands over her face as the power from the blast engulfed us both.  
  
When I rose to my feet I looked at myself all over, and found myself to be unharmed, which was quite a relief. Karon was also fine, standing with her staff in hand. and the soldiers were also unaffected by the blast. I sprinted over to Karon frantically.  
  
"Karon, why aren't they dead? That was amazing what you did now!"  
  
She glanced over her shoulder at me, checking to see if I was injured, and then her eyes focused once again on the task at hand.  
  
"I wasn't aiming for them in the first place."  
  
"Why not?!" I screamed but Karon kept her composure in a way that was new and exciting to me. This whole world was exciting to me, but it wasn't a good kind of excitement. it was the kind that tore you away from where you belonged. The only reason it was exciting was because it was new. Karon now had her focus on the oncoming enemy, and she spoke to me fiercely without turning herself around to face me.  
  
"Listen up Rylian! That was a signal to my village Jamala. My people should only be half a mile away at the most, they'll be here in a minute or two. In the meantime we're gonna have to hold these guys off! Understand?!"  
  
I would have expected my response to such an idea to be one of sheer terror, or that I would have ran for the hills. But I didn't. I think the reason for this was the sheer confidence of my fellow companion. Karon made me feel as if we had a good chance against the dozen or so warriors who were now but feet away from us. I whipped out my dagger and held it sturdily in my clenched palm. Then I prepared myself for the onslaught that was about to occur.  
  
  
  
*****************************************  
  
I ever got the chance to launch myself into battle, for at that moment seven young soldiers appeared before our very eyes. I nearly fell back with amazement at what had just happened, for these people had materialised from nothing except the air that was all around us. The soldiers that had been previously running towards us both stopped dead in their tracks, and I thought for a split second that they were going to run for it. However, they stood firm against our group and I knew that the battle was imminent. One of our soldiers, whom I only recognised as female because of her soft flowing voice scanned over me, and then looked towards Karon.  
  
"Kid, who's the guy?"  
  
"His name's Rylian. I found him near where I was fighting."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
The woman turned around to me and placed her hands by her side.  
  
"We have no time for introductions Rylian. If you live through this then we can talk." She looked at the dagger that adorned my hand at that moment. "Can you use that thing?"  
  
I reply in the affirmative but unsurely to say the least. The woman nodded to me and then turned to the soldiers who were getting ready to attack.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The leader of the men who had been chasing Karon and myself came to the front of the pack. He was a huge man, and I guessed he must have been near to seven feet tall. He wore a bandana, which had been ripped nearly to pieces but somehow was able to fit upon his head. A pair of huge studded boots adorned his feet, and he held a huge mace in his right hand. It looked like a weapon of considerable power if it was held in the right hands, and I was sure as hell hoping those hands were left. He looked at the group and addressed us all.  
  
"We are Kefka's private army. Will you yield to us or are we going to have to use force?"  
  
Every single person apart from myself in our group took on a fighting stance. The leader of the opposing force smiled to himself.  
  
"So be it, but you are all going to perish."  
  
My rage awoke, and I believe that it was the threat of death that did it. I was sixteen and my life was valuable to me then. I wasn't going to let some half-wit group of mercenaries kill me off in my prime. I raised my dagger in the air and screamed at the top of my voice words that I would never have believed possibly for myself in my lifetime.  
  
"It's you who gonna die you big bastard!" and with these words I sprinted towards the behemoth of a man who stood before me. I spotted the crazy grin on his face, and at this point my own life had little value, for the adrenalin in my blood was pushing me into the line of fire. I swung the sword towards his body, and he disappeared into thin air. Then the heavy club came down upon my skull, and my fight was over before it had even begun. 


	4. Dishonoured

Chapter 4 - Dishonoured  
  
Knocked out again. 'Is this to be a regular occurrence?' I thought as I looked upon the damp infested ceiling that was covering my head. I remembered the fighting, or lack of it anyhow. I heard voices around me, and when I looked round Karon was sitting by my side. I tried to speak but words were hard to come by, and she simply put her hand over my mouth to stop me from worsening my condition. She looked down at me.  
  
"Rylian, you've been asleep for four days. We were all worried, we didn't think you were going to get out of it."  
  
I was surprised. Four days? That wasn't a good thing, for it meant I had been away from home for at least five, and probably more. What were my parents thinking now? After all, there was no way they were going to find me here. Where-ever 'here' was in the first place. I turned back to Karon, and she spoke to me in tones that were gratifying to my hearing and my senses.  
  
"It was a very brave thing you did. I just want you to know that. I know you're maybe no warrior now, but."  
  
I looked at her but she just signalled for me to keep my silence. I pulled my head up from the pillow and whispered something with the little speech I was able to muster.  
  
".was anyone.hurt in the fighting?"  
  
She grinned at me and laughed. I didn't see much to laugh about though.  
  
"No-one apart from you Rylian. there was no reason for you to jump in. Pretty ironic huh?"  
  
It may have been ironic but it wasn't funny, at least not to me. My head was shattered and my legs felt as if movement wasn't even a future wish. Suddenly a young woman came into the tent, and I only recognised her as the woman who had spoken to me at the battle when she spoke to Karon. that voice was so distinctive it was unreal.  
  
"He's awake I see. And you weren't going to come and tell me this?"  
  
"I was just about to Tomono. he just woke up. He seems all right, apart from his injuries, so are you going to heal him now?"  
  
"Yes, I am. Stand back Karon."  
  
I looked at the woman as she stood over me, and I tried to examine her face as well as I was able to. She had no wrinkles but she looked exhausted, her bloodshot eyes tearing into mine. She wore a black scarf around her neck, which almost seemed to move of it's own free will, and her long black hair poured over her shoulders and down her body and almost to her tiny waist. How could such a small woman be so formidable, as she was when I first met her? It was certainly a puzzle, but then I had already learned that appearances could be deceptive when I met Karon. The woman that stood before me was a lot older than Karon though, I guessed probably in her early thirties, but again she had character that I felt I could only dream of. It was confusing without a doubt.  
  
The young woman raised her hands over my head and a golden light started to shimmer over her tiny palms. I looked at the glow intently, waiting for it to burst into some sort of magical light show, but this never occurred. The rich sensation instead started to cover my body, all over every part of myself that I could feel and some places that I couldn't. The feeling was incredible as I felt my bone knit back into place in the wink of an eye, and I couldn't think of anything quite so pleasurable than what I had just experienced. It was quite an eye-opener.  
  
I got up out of the bed and stood before the woman who had given me back my movement. I was still quite amazed by what had just happened, and I was only able to stammer my thanks to her. She grimaced and told me to follow her outside. I looked at Karon, and I was told to go with the woman. I walked out of the door into blazing sunlight for the first time in what now seemed like years, and once again I felt free. I was able to listen to the air shift as the birds flew overhead, and even the dirt path with its brown, tough texture that I was walking upon seemed appealing to the sense. I walked alongside the woman and asked her what she was called.  
  
"My name is Jessie."  
  
The speech was cold and it had the effect of fear, but I stayed as composed as I could and continued my line of questioning.  
  
"My name's Rylian, but you already know that. We didn't get a chance for introductions back there, huh?"  
  
"I don't think it was a good time for that."  
  
"Yeah, I agree. By the way, where are we going?"  
  
She turned around to me and raised her fist threateningly.  
  
"Look kid, quit it with the innocent act, cause I really don't want to hear it. I don't want to know where you came from, but I don't trust you one bit. You may have jumped in front of Kefka's men, but that doesn't mean you're not with him. If I find out you're with any of those guys I'll kill you so fast you won't even be able to blink. Alright?"  
  
I was stunned, but not overcome by emotion just yet.  
  
"I don't know what the hell you're talking about. Karon told me that I would be able to explain myself when I got here, so why can't I just do that before you start making assumptions? Would that be alright with you, Jessie? Or are you going to kill me before I even get the chance?"  
  
"Alright kid, that's where I'm taking you now, so we can hear what you have to say. But if I even think for a second."  
  
I waved her off and started to walk again, now in anger. Who the hell was she?! I had half a mind to threaten her, but my anger subsided. I knew it wouldn't do any good. I had to find out what was going on here, because I didn't like the way it was going. It was starting to look like my head was on the line, and I wasn't used to that. I wasn't going to die. That was certain in my mind. 


	5. The Trial

Chapter 5 - The Trial  
  
The two of us came to a small clearing that was filled with more than fifty women of all ages. I was surprised, for there were no men around at all except for myself. I had no idea what it could mean.  
  
The leader of the band was sitting in the middle of the clearing on a simple throwback chair. She signalled for me to sit down next to her, and I looked at her as intently as she looked at me. Her eyes were younger than the rest of her body, like she was trapped behind the face that adorned her body, and her hair had long since gone from her head. Wrinkles covered her face, and her body had become small and shrivelled from age.  
  
"So Rylian. Where are you from? Tell me exactly where."  
  
I looked around me, and I felt the eyes of everyone boar into me.  
  
"Rylian?" the old woman said.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Don't feel intimidated by this crowd. We just want to know about you."  
  
I sighed and started to tell my tale.  
  
"I'm from Jackwoods, it's a town in Ireland."  
  
She nodded to signal that she understood, and I continued to tell everything, how I had been abducted from my home, that I had been kept in the cell and how I had ended up where I was now when I met Karon. The old woman was intensely interested so I kept on telling my story until every last detail had been covered. I raised my hands to signal that I was finished, and the woman nodded and got up off her chair, walking towards me. She placed her misshapen hand upon my head, and I felt a small burst of what felt like electricity moving through the inside of my head. It wasn't painful at all, and when the woman had finished she smiled at me with a glow I had never seen since.  
  
"What Rylian has said is true. He is a true man, not of the nature of Kefka. He is untouched by this world also. We shall feast tonight in honour of our noble guest!"  
  
The crowd around me cheered, and that point I knew that I had been accepted here. But was acceptance enough, for I knew I couldn't stay where I was. I had to find a way home, and I had to find it soon.  
  
*************************************  
  
  
  
The cliff above my head stood tall over the entire village. It was like a safety barrier, a protection for the fragile community that stood here. I now knew the plight of the people here. A man named Kefka ruled over this world, and had done so for the past twelve years. He had once been a kind, compassionate ruler, but when his wife died his feelings seemed to subside overnight, and he set his sights on world domination. And he had succeeded over the past four years in securing all six continents of the world, expect for the one where I was standing now, which was named Cyrain. The leader of this last kingdom was Kilbane, the man who I had been 'asked' about earlier by Karon. This was the last standpoint against Kefka. The town which Karon's people lived stood behind a ravine, which was the only point in which the invading army could make it to the capital city of Cyrain, Tirana.  
  
Karon came up behind me as I stood and looked up at the sparkling blue sky.  
  
"What are you going to do now then?" she said to me quietly.  
  
"Don't know. I'm gonna have to make it home somehow, I just have no idea how. From what I've been told I'm not even on my home planet anymore. There must be a way."  
  
"Well, you can stay with us for as long as you like. But if you do stay you're gonna have to train with us. And quickly too. We can't guarantee your protection if Kefka attacks again."  
  
"But how am I supposed to train? I'm no fighter."  
  
"Well, we have our ways." It wasn't Karon's voice that was speaking to me, and when I turned round I spotted Jessie standing behind us both.  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"We have a special technique that can grant you fifty hours of training for every hour you exist. It's a very helpful method, and at least you'll be able to get the basic skills you need to defend yourself."  
  
I grinned, for the offer sounded good to me. I had been watching cartoons, television shows and films since my birth, and to be able to fight like these guys sounded like quite an offer. Jessie signalled to me to follow her.  
  
"Oh yeah, by the way, that was a pretty brave move you made against that big guy back at the battlefield. Stupid maybe, but brave nonetheless. I have to say thanks on behalf of us all for your efforts."  
  
I smiled at her.  
  
"Yeah, I have the bruises to show how stupid it was, but thanks for the compliment."  
  
We walked off towards the centre of town, and I was completely unaware of the magnitude of the 'training' that I was about to suffer. 


	6. Training Begins

Chapter 6 - Training Begins  
  
"So you're going to stay here for a while?" I was asked by the leader of the village who had read my mind earlier.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. it's probably the best chance I have of getting back home."  
  
"You shouldn't worry so much, you'll make it back someday. Your heart is pure and your thoughts are as clear as they could be for a boy of your age. You'll be fine, no doubt."  
  
I didn't believe this at all, but I wasn't going to debate what the lady was saying to me. It wouldn't have done any good, so I just smiled shyly at her. She nodded, as if she acknowledged every point that I was thinking. Jessie walked up to my side.  
  
"You're going to start your training right now Rylian. We have two hours before we eat, so you'll be able to get in over four days of training beforehand."  
  
I looked her in the face.  
  
"How exactly am I going to receive four days of training in the space of two hours?"  
  
"Well, you experienced Jaria's power earlier, when she read your mind. She has the ability to slow down the flow of time within people, and send them to a different plain, somewhere that training can be adjusted to the needs of the warrior. You'll be surprised what four days of sparring with me will do for you."  
  
I looked to the old woman. Her name was Jaria then. I hadn't been told before. I looked back towards Jessie.  
  
"You'll be coming with me?"  
  
"Of course. I'll keep you on your toes, no worries. Are you ready Jaria?"  
  
Jaria nodded to give her approval, and she gestured for both of us to walk towards her. Her hands were in the air, and I could sense some type of energy emanating from her body, something strange that I had never felt before. Jessie placed her hand upon Jaria's shoulder, and I was told to do the same, expect on the other shoulder. As soon as I placed my hand upon the body of this woman, I felt a shudder which sent an unearthly chill right through my body. Jaria looked up at me, and I spotted a look in her eyes, not one of happiness, but one of immense fear, and it looked as if it was directed upon me. Before I could ask any questions, my body left where I was standing, and I was sent to yet another place, somewhere that I would suffer for the next four days of my life.  
  
**************************************  
  
I woke up to find that Jessie was sitting hunched beside me. I got to my feet, and there was no reaction from her, and I started to worry that something was wrong. I didn't say anything, but made movements in her direction to try and get some sort of response. Eventually she turned around, and I was surprised to see that she was sweating, and that her face had turned to scarlet red. She looked very bemused.  
  
"Rylian. are you sure that you've never had anything to do with Kefka's people? I mean anything at all?"  
  
I was very surprised to hear her ask that.  
  
"Not a thing, but I told you that already. why do you ask?"  
  
"No, it's ok. don't worry about it, we have to get to work."  
  
She got to her feet and I decided to ask her something else that was bothering me.  
  
"Jessie?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Did you see the look on Jaria's face when I touched her? It was like she was afraid or something. Did you notice that?"  
  
"No, I didn't notice a thing. it was probably just the exchange, it takes quite a lot of power to perform this task."  
  
I look around the landscape, which was completely barren. There was no civilisation in sight at all. The sky sat dark in the air, and the cold ran ragged around my body. I shivered as I felt the cold all around me. Jessie walked away, and stopped about ten meters in front of me. She was ready to get started, so I pulled out my dagger and positioned myself. She prepared herself to take out her weapon, but then her body loosened, and she shook herself.  
  
"The first lesson that will be taught is estimation. We are going to simply fight. You will use the dagger, and I will use my own hands and the rest of my body."  
  
I was surprised, but I knew that this girl wasn't anything to be trifled with. After all, Karon had easily overpowered me earlier, and Jessie was most likely stronger than her. However, I'd be ready this time. She wasn't going to get the better of me. I clutched the dagger as tightly as I could in my hand, and prepared myself.  
  
"Are you ready Rylian?" she said. And with that, she started to sprint towards me at great speed. She was running as fast as I had seen anyone move before, and the dust covered the ground behind her as she gained momentum. I raised my dagger, and pulled it around my body, waiting for the opportunity to strike. My senses now were filled with the adrenaline of the experience, and I never in my wildest dreams expected what was about to happen. My hand flew forward in a stabbing motion, and I thought that I had beaten my assailant when.  
  
"What the.?! She. vanished.!"  
  
I was completely dumbfounded. She was gone, no sign of her anywhere, and I was struck with terror. My body went from being sturdy and ready for battle, to a complete emotional wreck. I looked around me frantically, to see if there was anyone there, anyone at all. Where the hell had Jessie gone to?! How could she have disappeared? That was impossible. No-one could disappear, could they?  
  
"Show yourself! Where the hell are you?!"  
  
I heard the faintest patter of feet against the ground behind me, and I turned around as swiftly as I could have done. I spotted a faint light for a split second, but it disappeared, and I was alone again. Suddenly I felt a presence behind me, where I had just been facing.  
  
"I'm right here, what's the panic Rylian?"  
  
I swung around again, in a complete rage now, but Jessie again disappeared from sight, landing to my right hand side now. I swung and swung with all the speed and strength that I could pull together, but she was able to read my attacks with ease. It was as if I was fighting with my own shadow. If I swung left, she landed to the right. If I swung up, she went down. I couldn't fool her in any way. Finally she landed behind, and as I twisted around she didn't disappear, but dodged below the force of the blade which I wielded in my hand. She grabbed my arm with her left hand, and with full force punched me square in the stomach. I felt as if I had been hit by a bus, the force was so severe. Then, as I fell to my knees Jessie twisted right around and I felt her foot connect with my face. The distance I flew I simply can't remember, but it must have been around fifty meters at the very least. I almost passed out with the pain, but I just wasn't going to give up. I had to do this. Other people had gone through worse without a doubt. At least I thought so.  
  
"Come on Rylian, get up. We don't have all day."  
  
I gritted my teeth and got to my feet. I was in pain, but I had enough energy to hold myself up.  
  
".How the. fuck. did you do that.?" My body was starting to really feel the pain now, and it was getting me angry.  
  
"Do what exactly? What did you see me do Rylian?"  
  
I wasn't amused. It seemed like a very stupid question.  
  
"You disappeared." I replied with some difficulty.  
  
"You think? I have news for you Rylian, I didn't disappear at all."  
  
I almost laughed at such a thing. She had disappeared before my very eyes, I saw her do it!  
  
"Of. course you did. I saw you do. it."  
  
"You want to know something? That was pure speed. It was no trick. I simply moved around you so fast that your eyes weren't able to follow the movement. What do you think of that? Huh?"  
  
I wasn't going to believe such a thing in a hurry. No-one was that fast. How could anyone be capable of moving at such a speed? If what she said was true then she was able to move faster than the speed of light. How could that be possible?  
  
"I.think you're full of it." I said to her, grimacing under the pain as I stood on my feet. I decided to make the first move this time, and mustering all my strength I started to run towards Jessie herself. I spotted her grin, and my anger increased. I felt my speed increasing as I got closer to her, and something clicked for a split second. It was all it lasted, but that fraction of time was enough. I had no idea at the time, but I found myself right behind Jessie. What the hell had happened? No idea existed in my head, but it hardly took me anytime to shake off the confusion. I thrust the blade towards her back, and pushed it right through her body. The scream I heard was the first pain I had caused anyone, and I fell backwards onto the ground in shock. Jessie stood for a minute, and then lurched around to face me. The look that I saw was similar to that of Jaria's before Jessie and I came to this place. One of pure terror. 


	7. Rylian's Identity

Chapter 7 - Rylian's Identity  
  
"You. al..most killed.me.!" Jessie spat at me. My heart skipped a beat and sank deep into the recesses of my darkened chest. I felt blacker than night itself.  
  
"I.I'm sorry. I don't know how."  
  
Jessie grabbed the dagger, and with one swift movement pulled it right out of her body. Her face nearly crumpled under the pain. She started to mutter.  
  
"It's.alright, hold.on."  
  
She put her hands to the air and gritted her teeth, trying to withstand her anguish. I was still in shock at what I had done. It was the first time in my life that I had hurt someone, anyone, and it was a new burden for me to face.  
  
A mass of light blinded me. It shone lime-like and radiated all over the darkened sky that stood before us both, and when I looked up I saw that the light had engulfed Jessie completely. I got to my feet and watched at the stupendous powers that she was demonstrating, and I was able to feel something new. It was like a sixth sense of some sort, a new way of looking upon people. I was able to sense how powerful Jessie was, and how powerful I was. And it was obvious now to me what I had been up against. This woman was at least 30 times stronger than I. But the question still remained. How the hell was I able to beat her? I knew now that she had been telling the truth, her disappearance was down to pure speed. Her movements were so fast that they couldn't be detected by normal human eyes. It was amazing. And I now knew what they were training me to become.  
  
I looked up and was astounded to find that Jessie was standing over me with a grin upon her face, and the dagger in her hand. She reached out to me.  
  
"Go on Rylian, take it."  
  
I reached out cautiously, for I was still wondering about what had just happened. I took the dagger in my hand, and put it back into the sheath.  
  
"What just happened Jessie?"  
  
"I was able to cure myself. I have the power to heal anyone. And as for you. I was pretty impressed. You caught me by surprise alright. And you didn't know how to do that?"  
  
"No way. I've never even been in a fight before."  
  
Jessie laughed aloud, and I stepped forward.  
  
"You've NEVER been in a fight?! How could that be true!? You were able to get up behind me for goodness sake!"  
  
I looked at my feet, as if I had done something truly wrong.  
  
"I'm serious. I can hardly even remember what happened, and I have no idea how. I wish I did, I really do."  
  
Jessie sat down, and started thinking to herself. At least that's what it looked like.  
  
"You seriously. don't know? Wow."  
  
We stayed in the same place for the next five minutes, and there was no movement or noise from either of us. Finally Jessie lifted her head.  
  
"You and I. we're going to train, harder than anyone's EVER trained before. You have potential Rylian, and I intend to bring it out. You have more potential than I've ever seen in my life."  
  
I looked at her, and tried to say something, but there was nothing I knew of that would benefit.  
  
"Come on Rylian. It's time.we have to do this while we're still young!"  
  
And so the training resumed.  
  
My pain was immense and my senses challenged, but I kept on going and I kept on moving for the next four hours. It was the worst pain that I had ever experienced, but what kept me going was the fact that occasionally I was able to burst into the power that I had experienced earlier, and top my assailant for power, speed and agility. Now that I was able to sense the power of different people I knew how strong I had the potential to become, for when my true strength built up I could feel it all over my body, and I knew at those moments that I was stronger than Jessie by around five times. The feeling of power was something else, and it provided me with a new way of life.  
  
After the four hours of endurance, Jessie placed her hands upon her knees, and kneeled down upon the ground before me. I took a step back and she looked up at me.  
  
"You're a special case Rylian. There's never been anyone like you."  
  
I turned with my back to her, and looked up into the sky, which seemed to be tinted with an orange glow.  
  
"What are you talking about. I'm no different, not where I'm from."  
  
"You're no different? Do you want to know something Rylian? I am the second strongest warrior in our entire tribe. You know how many times I've been defeated in battle? Once. And that was our leader, Jaria."  
  
".Jaria.?"  
  
"Yes, she may look old but appearances can be very deceptive. However, your power. you are the only one apart from her that has been able to hurt me in 9 years, and it wasn't just once, you were able to do it three times."  
  
That was pretty true. She had to heal herself after the third time I got her. But it was hard for me to believe.  
  
"What are you saying? That I'm some sort of super warrior?"  
  
Jessie simply put her hands into the air, and I felt the light of her healing power engulf my body. It was a fantastic feeling. I would have to learn that one myself.  
  
"Alright, I'm sure you feel pretty good, so we're going to step it up a little. No more weapons, you use your body to fight now."  
  
I was a little apprehensive, and she spotted this quickly. I think she was looking for it.  
  
"Rylian, this is important! Hand to hand is the basis of all combat. Only a fool trusts his life to a weapon. But be warned, I'm not going to hold back now."  
  
"Fine by me, I'm ready." I said to her. I didn't know why, but after she healed me I now felt a lot stronger than I had before. It wasn't simply the feeling of health. it was something new, different. I focused and tried to sense our powers, and I realised something unbelieveable. My strength had undoubtedly increased after being healed. I was now around twice as strong as I had been before, and I gasped when I realised it. I put my hands to my side and grinned. She was going to get quite a surprise. 


	8. The Feeling Inside...

Chapter 8 - The Feeling Inside.  
  
We trained for forty hours straight, healing every time that we couldn't go on any more. The feeling was incredible, for by the end of the time I was able to occasionally test the young woman whom I fought against. And the amazing thing was that every time I was healed, my strength was increasing. It was quite an experience, but one thing that I noticed now was that I wasn't unleashing any of the power I had done earlier. When I asked Jessie why, she told me that my hidden power was only unleashed after heavy physical damage, and that because I had become stronger her attacks weren't having the same effect on me. However, I soon realised that I was not the only one who could achieve such power.  
  
My hands were striking Jessie all over, but as had been the case for most of the time she was able to read my attacks and intercept them. I decided to try something that I had been pondering for the past hour, and I moved downwards, sweeping my right foot towards her unprotected legs. Jessie flew straight into the air, and I saw it as my chance. I jumped as high as I could, exhilarated by the fact that I had, and struck her full force in the face with my right foot. I landed with my two feet on the ground, and Jessie fell landing in a heap around twenty feet away from me. I grinned at my result, but the smile was taken off my face as I heard her voice.  
  
"Yes! Yes! Yesssssss!"  
  
".what the.?" I gasped as Jessie started to glow a pale blue. It wasn't a blinding light, and I looked on in disbelief as she started to rise into the sky. And this wasn't a jump. She was floating.  
  
"Yes Rylian! You did it! Now get ready to face my ultimate power! Do you think you can survive?! I doubt it!"  
  
Her laughs ran cold all over my mind, and I stood ready for any kind of attack she could throw at me. Or at least I thought it would be any attack. The result was quite different.  
  
Jessie's body was shaking softly, and I saw the muscles in her arms and legs engulf to around twice their normal size. Then, she placed her hands in front of her, and the ground shook beneath my feet, not violently, but enough to scare me senseless. What the hell was this?!  
  
I can't explain what happened next, for it was just like a gut reaction trying to protect myself. A massive yellow light came from Jessie's outstretched hands, and I knew in that instant that if it struck it would probably kill me. I pulled my hands behind my back, and pushed them forward using all the energy I had. A beam of blue light came flying out of my own hands, and I almost lost concentration with the surprise of what I had just done. The two beams of light approached each other, and they collided together in the sky. The power was unimaginable at that point, but there was no explosion, only the immense clash in the sky and the battle for supremacy. I pushed my feet as far as I could into the ground, and pushed upwards for all I was worth. I could hear screams of delight from the other side, and I wondered if Jessie had lost it completely. However, the thought left my head quickly as the power I was facing off against increased dramatically. I now knew one thing for certain. I had to put everything I had into this one. Otherwise. I was done for.  
  
That was when, luckily for me, I was able to unlock my powers once again. I screamed wildly and felt the energy built up inside me, and as it did I felt my beam rise up into the sky. I was winning! It was a great feeling, but at that point I felt a crazed emotion in my heart, and as I looked upwards I could almost see the look on Jessie's face, and I realised that I was about to kill my mentor. Suddenly my heart changed balance, and I put all my energy into trying to push the beam out of the way. My blue energy flew into the sky, and I was faced with Jessie's oncoming beam. There was no way that I was going to dodge it in time, so I stood my ground and got ready.  
  
I was lucky, for I still had the burst of energy from my 'hidden powers', and once the beam hit and exploded all around me I put my hands over my eyes to protect myself, whilst using my energy as a shield to protect me. It was incredible, like a tornado had hit my body at full force, and I almost succumbed, for the pain was heavy and diluting to the soul, but I held on for my life and finally the explosion waned and the dust settled around me. I stopped Jessie coming to ground, and I fell to my knees laughing. I don't know what came over me at that point, but I felt great, alive, like I had been reborn and I was ready to return to my existence with a new purpose. Jessie started to laugh as well, and before we knew it we were both on the floor, unable to get up from the hilarity of the whole thing!  
  
**************************************  
  
"You know." said Jessie, after we had regained control of our senses.  
  
"Yeah?" I replied.  
  
"That was my heaviest attack. I was taking a real risk hitting you with that one, but somehow I knew that you'd survive it."  
  
I laughed and nodded to her. I felt incredible.  
  
"One thing Rylian. are you able to use KI blasts at will now?"  
  
"KI.? You mean that beam that I was able to use?"  
  
"That's the one. And I'm guessing now that you've unlocked that, I'm guessing that you'll be able to use smaller, more refined blasts of your own, yeah?"  
  
I looked upwards, and I honestly couldn't believe any of this.  
  
"Possibly. I mean I haven't tried yet..."  
  
"Well, you can try now. We have nine hours of training left, and we're gonna use it kid! You have a gift. you have the potential to be stronger than any of us, and I intend to make it happen. It's only a matter of training now, it gets simpler from here on in."  
  
She walked backwards, and raised her body into a fighting stance.  
  
"Alright Rylian! We're alive again! Let's go!"  
  
For the next nine hours we trained solidly, getting the edge on one another at different times. I made a few more discoveries as I was fighting, techniques that I could use with my energy. I was now able to hide my power with my mind, so that it couldn't be sensed so easily. Also, I was now able to fire the smaller blasts of energy. However, to do such a thing required taking up a lot of my strength and stamina, and so I only used these to defend myself at first. I was exhilarated by the battle, and by the time the fight was over I was ready to eat. I stood beside Jessie, and she chanted a command. I was told to put my hand upon hers, and once I did I found myself transported back to the village of Jamala. 


	9. Undiscovered Talents

Chapter 9 - Undiscovered Talents  
  
We arrived back in the village standing beside Jaria once again. I had thought before I was transported to veil my power, as I guessed that some of the villagers would have the same skill that I now did. I wanted to keep it under wraps.  
  
However, this wasn't enough to deceive Jaria herself, and she stood up once we had both arrived.  
  
"Rylian. I think we need to talk. I want you to come along as well Jessie. "  
  
Jessie understood well, although I didn't, and we both walked towards the hut where Jaria signalled us to enter. As I walked inside I noticed that there was no furniture, and that it was completely bare inside. I stood beside Jessie as Jaria stood in front of us. I was amazed that she could stand so easily, for with her body she looked as if she could collapse at any second.  
  
"Ok then, I wanted to know how the training went Jessie." She said quietly.  
  
Jessie proceeded to tell all the details of our sparring in the wilderness, and a couple of times Jaria even looked shocked. And these times were when she was talking about me. I was starting to fear what was going on. It was just too crazy.  
  
When Jessie had finished Jaria looked heavily at me and sighed. I decided to finally ask.  
  
"What is going on Jaria? I need to know!"  
  
Jaria folded her arms in front of her, and looked me straight in the eyes. It was an unnerving feeling.  
  
"You have a gift Rylian. It's what we tend to call the Feared Power. Only Kefka's top bodyguards have been able to unlock such power up until now. In just over four days you've become as powerful as Jessie here, and more powerful than all the villagers. They've been fighting and training for years, and you've bettered them all in four days."  
  
I couldn't speak. it was all too much. Jaria spoke up again.  
  
"We're going to have a Lorento challenge tomorrow."  
  
Jessie looked at Jaria as if she had taken leave of her senses.  
  
"Jaria, is that wise? I mean, we can't afford to be fighting a tournament at the moment. What if Kefka's men turn up, or even worse Kefka himself? We'd be."  
  
"Jessie, it won't happen, trust me." She replied. "We're going to have it tomorrow, and I want you to announce it tonight."  
  
Jessie nodded her head.  
  
"As you wish Jaria. I will announce it at dinner tonight."  
  
Jaria looked to me and smiled warmly, and my stomach nearly fell to the ground. I excused myself and almost ran back to the hut where I had lain earlier, so as to escape the reality of what was happening. It seemed too much. Far too much for me to bear.  
  
*********************************  
  
"Rylian, come on, wake up!"  
  
I heard Karon's voice beckoning me from slumber, and although I tried to lie on regardless there was no point, for the annoying shouts of the kid started to nearly fly through and shatter my normal good spirits. I got up, still fully clothed, and got to my feet in front of my friend.  
  
"How are you feelin' Rylian?"  
  
"A little sore, but I'm fine."  
  
I stopped as I heard the noise outside, the hustle and bustle of the town around me. I looked down at Karon.  
  
"The tournament?"  
  
"Yup. You'll be fighting pretty soon, against a guy called Tomona. He's not a bad fighter, so you'll have to watch yourself. How did the training go?"  
  
"Ha. I was a little surprised."  
  
Karon smiled at me.  
  
"I'm not surprised at all, that's what most people say. although by the looks of it Jessie was pretty surprised as well. Did Jaria say anything to you."  
  
I started to speak, but at this point Jessie walked into the room.  
  
"Rylian, you're up. Ready to fight?"  
  
"I suppose so, let's go for it." I stammered. The whole thing still seemed ridiculous to me.  
  
**************************  
  
The shouts and screams that were coming from all the fighters almost deafened my senses as I stood in the hastily constructed ring that had been made the night before. The young man facing me looked as if he knew what he was doing, and that he had been in many battles previous. he had the marks upon him to prove such theory. I focused upon him, but I couldn't feel his energy, as he had cleared his mind in preparation for the battle. Now I knew that I had a fight upon my hands. Suddenly, Jaria stepped into the ring, her hair flowing down her back as she walked majestically towards the centre of the arena. She looked completely different than she had done yesterday, her face lit up and bright.  
  
"Everyone, we have decided to hold a tournament to test the ability of Rylian, our visitor to this town. We want to see if he is capable of fighting alongside us in our war against Kefka. However, as you all know the Lorento challenge is no normal tournament. Simply put, Rylian will fight everyone until he is defeated. Once he loses the battles are over. Now, shall we begin?  
  
The arena was hushed and anticipating the upcoming fight, whilst I was stuck in the middle of it all. There didn't need to be shouts or cheers, for the atmosphere was more tense than I had ever known. Suddenly Jaria disappeared, and I realised that this signalled the start of the fight. 


	10. Prove Thyself

Chapter 10 - Prove Thyself  
  
"Damn!" I shouted as I spotted the figure of Tomona appearing right in front of me. With no mercy whatsoever he pulled back his fist and thrust it straight into my stomach. I wreched and fell to the ground clutching my wound. The young man jumped back and laughed softly.  
  
"Hey, if you can't even guard that you're finished before you start. Or have you started already?"  
  
I got to my feet and shook off the dust that had gathered on my body when I hit the ground. And then I knew what the real situation was.  
  
"Trust me, I'm fine." I smiled and suddenly Tomona appeared right behind me. But this time I was prepared. I shimmied around and ducked right under the foot that was aimed for my head. Tomona paused for a split second, and I saw by the look on his face that he wasn't prepared for such a quick shift of direction. However, the break didn't last long, and suddenly he pulled all his weight into trying to hit me.  
  
Admittedly, he was fast, and it took my all in moving past the many, many punches and kicks that were fired towards me. It was a strange sensation, to be able to dodge moves that flew so quickly, but it was incredible at the same time. Suddenly I spotted a quick break in his movement, and I took my chance with all my speed and power. My fist flew straight into his nose and I heard the cracking of bones which almost made me sick to my stomach. I jumped back and looked at the kid who was nearly crying in pain. But not quite.  
  
"Hey, kid? Are you alright?"  
  
He growled at me and suddenly I felt his aura of power manifesting my body, and I gasped at the amount of energy he was summoning from within himself. Suddenly he jumped right into the air and stopped around fifty meters above my head. I remembered what Jessie had tried against me in training, and I immediately pushed my hands out, for I guessed what was coming next.  
  
"Alright Rylian! If you're so goddamned strong. take a load of this!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed as a blood-red beam of energy flew out of his hands. I pulled my palms back, and felt my own energy dragging through my body as I summoned it all from within myself. I drove my hands forward and suddenly the beam clashed in mid-air with my opponent's attempt. It would take the one with the greatest will to win to defeat the other. that much was certain. My hands started to shake with the effort of pushing the blast upwards towards Tomona, but I could feel his power draining from him, and that point I knew I had victory in my palm. I pushed quickly upwards and I heard the explosion above me. Tomona collapsed to the ground, writhing in the pain that I had just bestowed upon him, and I ran towards my opponent so as to help. And suddenly I found myself casting a spell towards the young kid whom I was fighting against. A warm beam of golden light flew out of my hands, and engulfed him all over. And then, Tomona got to his feet, completely cured.  
  
'.Whoa! How'd you do that?!' he yelled, and the rest of the villagers looked upon me with suspicious glances.  
  
'.To be honest, I'm not sure. Jessie used the spell on me yesterday and I remembered it. It just sort of came to me.'  
  
Tomona looked at me and smiled warmly.  
  
'Well, you're in my good books. And you're powerful enough to fight, that's for damn sure!' 


	11. Ultimate Challenge

Chapter 11 - Ultimate Challenge  
  
The tournament went on, and the next three battles I was able to win with relative ease. I now knew that I would be accepted into this band of warriors, but I wanted to keep going. My arms ached and my legs felt exhausted, but I wasn't going to give up now. And then, my next opponent arrived in the ring.  
  
'Jessie?' I enquired.  
  
'Yes, I will be your enemy for this battle Rylian.' She was ready to fight, there was no doubt about that. Jaria stood on the sidelines as she had done for the past three bouts and stared intently at the battle, which was about to unfold between Jessie and myself. I could hear the silent voices of those watching. They didn't believe that I could win. But then, I never believed that I could win either.  
  
'Let's go!' Jessie shouted and flew towards my position. I jumped out of the way and right into the air, high above the fighting ring. Suddenly she appeared above me, and sensing the quick surge of energy above my head I quickly ducked away from the incoming fist. Jessie moved with amazing speed as we levitated in the air, kicking and punching at my body. Although I wasn't able to touch her, I was at least able to defend her moves with some degree of comfort. Then, I spotted the slightest hesitation from my opponent, and I took my chance. I shimmed from my position straight around to her back, and using my two fists before she turned around hit her full force from behind. I heard the scream of pain and watched as her body fell quickly towards the ring, but I knew that it wasn't over yet. I had trained with Jessie for long enough to know what would be enough to put her out of commission.  
  
I immediately threw my hands out and small beams of energy flew down towards her position on the ground. Although the bolts were small, they were of great numbers, and as a result very difficult to defend against. I could see Jessie below me, holding her arms over her body and using her energy as a barrier as I had done before in my training. However, I could feel the power draining from her. I had a chance to win, and I took it. I cupped my hands and felt the warm glow of the energy blast gathering in it, the same one that I had used against Jessie beforehand. Although I was able to use it at will now, I knew for a fact that it would drain all of my energy, and if Jessie was to escape unscathed. It would be over for me. But I had no choice.  
  
As I was about to fire the beam, I had a thought that struck straight into my skull. I needed a name for this move! After all I had invented this beam myself. So as I threw my hands out in front of me I yelled at the top of my voice a phrase that would be used in many battles again:  
  
'Kamehameha!!!'  
  
And thus was born the Kamehameha. My beam flew straight towards Jessie and I could feel her body getting ready to defend herself. The explosion from the beam almost hit outside the ring, such was the severity of the blast, and people scattered below to get out of the way. And then, I knew I had won and I immediately stopped the flow of energy from my body. It was over, and I flew towards the ground at great speed, for I could see the battered body of my friend below me.  
  
'Jessie!!!' I yelled as I hit the ground and started running. However, before I even got to her she was on her feet and clapping her hands. Her energy had not been completely depleted, and she had been able to cure herself.  
  
'That was. incredible.!' she shouted as she clapped. I began to shy away but she grabbed me by the shoulder and moved me towards the crowd who were now moving back towards the ring.  
  
'This boy has the power to defeat Kefka himself! In just four days he has bettered even me! With training he will destroy Kefka's entire empire!'  
  
'Jessie!' shouted Jaria as she got onto the ring. 'Stop that!'  
  
Jessie looked shocked as the old woman stepped up to her.  
  
'You underestimate Kefka's true power Jessie. It is far too early to think of bringing him down. Even Rylian is nowhere near.him.'  
  
Jessie looked down at her feet and sighed, at which point Jaria looked at me.  
  
'Rylian, we would be most honoured if you would fight alongside us in our battle. We need to free our world. Would you be willing to help us in our cause?'  
  
I looked up at the pale afternoon sky and smiled to myself.  
  
'Did you even have to ask?'  
  
Jaria laughed took my hand, shaking it vigorously.  
  
'Welcome Rylian. Welcome to our world!' 


	12. Calm Before The Storm

Chapter 12 - Calm Before The Storm  
  
The next week was nothing more than incredible. My training now took on new opponents, new levels, and new tasks. Everyday I was becoming stronger and more agile. And yet, I still couldn't stop thinking about home. It lay manifesting in my mind, destroying my happiness at other events. I was slowly but surely adjusting myself to the chance of my new surroundings, but it still hurt to be apart from my loved ones.  
  
I sat with Karon upon the cliff that overshadowed the village. We took our security watch together now. The company was good and we got on very well. There was no sexual element to it; after all, she was only 12. It was simply a trust that we both understood.  
  
'Hey Rylian.' she said as she got to her feet.  
  
'Yup?' I replied. I looked up at her and realised she was looking out over the horizon. I sometimes had to realise how much of a struggle it was for these people to live. It was truly fearsome to know what was going on. I was in the middle of a full-scale conflict that simply wasn't my own.  
  
'Can I ask you. why are you helping us? What have you got to gain from this?'  
  
I was a little surprised by the question, but not overthrown.  
  
'..You saved me, didn't you?' I answered.  
  
'Maybe so, but at the same time, you never had any debt to pay to us. You're no mercenary. You're just here, and we're grateful for it. But I just want to know why you're here.'  
  
I looked to the sky and sighed.  
  
'I would be lying if I said I didn't want to go home.'  
  
She nodded, whilst I took a breath.  
  
'But I've made friends here. I've been in this village for two weeks now, and I've been completely drawn in. I love it in this place, it's so different to where I came from. I want to protect it, and I want to protect Jaria, Jessie, Tomona, and all the other people in the village. I want to protect Cyrain. And I want to protect you.'  
  
At that she smiled warmly. She could tell that I was truthful of my feelings.  
  
'I have my purpose, and my heart isn't going to let me walk from this. I'm here, and I'll fight with you till the end.'  
  
Suddenly we could hear footsteps coming up the hill towards us, and the small lightweight figure of Tomona emerged from over the ledge. We walked to meet our friend, who was smiling. Good spirits had emerged in the town over the past few days; Jaria told me that there was a new sense of hope since my arrival. I wasn't so sure, but I wasn't going to debate her judgement.  
  
'Hey guys, what's up?' shouted Tomona as he walked towards us. We shrugged and once we met with the young kid he began to talk.  
  
'Rylian, Jessie wants you to come train again in a while. She said to Jaria you're getting stronger every time.'  
  
I nodded and smiled. Admittedly, I was starting to enjoy the attention.  
  
'So are you going to.!?' Tomona stopped as he heard loud voices from below the cliff. As we looked down we could see the approach from the south of around 30 soldiers heading for the town, ready for battle. And behind them stood a huge man, armour all over his body. And then it hit me. I could sense his power, and he was undoubtedly stronger than me, by possibly three times!  
  
'Goddamn it.!' shouted Tomona as he ran towards the path leading down to the village below.  
  
'We're in trouble.' I said as I shakily turned to Tomona.  
  
'You're right about that. See the guy at the back? That's Gilgamesh, one of Kefka's most powerful henchmen. And he's never lost a battle!'  
  
I didn't take anymore time to get onto my feet. I jumped into the air and flew down towards the village, bypassing the path. The drop of about one hundred feet wasn't taxing to me anymore, and as I hit the ground I sprinted towards the entrance of the village. 


	13. Free Threats

Chapter 13 - Free Threats  
  
As I got fifty meters away from the entrance of the village I stopped in my tracks, for there was no point in running any further. The band of fighters were now but seconds from my position, and as they stopped before me I put my hands up. I was ready for this one.  
  
The one that Karon named Gilgamesh stepped through the mass of troops who were standing in no particular order. If I recall, they weren't even that well organised. However, now I could see Gilgamesh in full view. He was at least eight feet tall, with long dark hair and a mask concealing his face from my eyes. His back adorned a sword, which I didn't like the look of at the time, and as he moved forwards his troops almost scattered. His power was quite apparent. He could have turned around and killed that entire squadron of soldiers at any time, such was his power. But I wasn't going to be underestimated just yet.  
  
'Gilgamesh, I presume.' I said, almost growling. I surprised myself with the steel I held in my voice.  
  
'You're right. And who might you be? I've never encountered you before.' He replied. His voice seemed to boom around me, such was his presence.  
  
'I'm Rylian Heartsan, defender of this village.your worst nightmare.'  
  
He started to laugh, and then turned his back on me. That spurred me on alright. I wanted to release all of my power in one go, and turn that guy into nothingness. But I had to bide my time.  
  
'Hey, you there!' Gilgamesh said as he addressed one of the smaller looking soldiers. He nodded in reply to his leader.  
  
'Squash the kid! We haven't got all day to be messing with children!'  
  
The soldier turned to me and got into his fighting position, and then ran straight at me. I was almost taken off guard by his lack of speed, for he was probably 20 times weaker than me. I jumped out of the way, and as he bypassed my earlier position in complete confusion, I swung my foot around and kicked him square in the back. The man went to ground and was defeated.  
  
'Heh, not bad.' I heard Gilgamesh saying as I came to ground once again 'But sadly for you it won't be good enough. Everyone! Attack that boy!'  
  
And suddenly, I was faced with thirty bloodthirsty fighters, all after me.  
  
I ducked, I dodged and I moved through the many warriors who now faced me. The good thing was that there were so many of them, they weren't able to hit me altogether, and as a result the punches of only three or four individuals were coming at me in the one go. This I was able to handle, but the strain from moving so quickly was taking its strain. I would have to win this one quickly, or fatigue would surpass my abilities.  
  
I jumped into the air and flew upwards quickly. Some of the soldiers who were able to fly followed me upwards, and I found that I was faced with a force of around ten men. I pulled my body back as quickly as I could, and flew behind two of the men before they could sense my presence. My right fist flew straight into the back of one, whilst I kicked out at the other before he could turn to face me. At this point all of those who were in the air flew at me, and I had an idea. My speed took me right behind them all, and as soon as I could see them all in my sights I threw my hands out in front of me without hesitation. My energy engulfed the entire force, who were only now turning around and realising what was about to befall them all. But they were too late, and from that instant they disappeared from the world that they had inhabited.  
  
And suddenly, on the ground I looked down, and I could see the figures of Tomona, Jessie and Karon fighting their way through the enemy forces. However, their victory was not apparent, for the enemy seemed to be far too great in number and power for them to handle. I knew what I had to do. I could feel myself burst into a flame of energy which burnt painlessly around my body, and at that instant, I flew towards the fight below me.  
  
I was just in time, for Tomona's ragged body was just about to be blasted into pieces by the enemy fighters. I upped my speed, and flew head first into the back of Tomona's captor, sending him flying across the dirt, disabled by the strength of my attack. I then proceeded to attack everyone that I could get my hands on; any soldier who tried to place a hand on me was easily dealt with. I don't mean to brag about my own strength, for there would be no point in it. I was just simply far too powerful at this stage for any of the enemies to touch me. Well.almost any.  
  
As the final foot soldier landed on the ground below my feet, Gilgamesh stood forward. He was obviously a little shocked, which I was pleased to see at the time. Jessie and Karon got to their feet, ready to fight.  
  
'Jessie.' I said 'Cure Tomona quickly. I'll take care of this guy.'  
  
At this Gilgamesh looked at me and smiled.  
  
'Oh really?' he said in a sickeningly soft accent 'And may I ask how exactly you're going to do that?'  
  
I smiled. I have no idea why I did it, but I smiled.  
  
'Let me show you.'  
  
I put my hands over my chest and started to feel my energy move into my body, into every part, regenerating tired limbs, curing myself for the battle ahead. And then I started to roar, for I knew that I had become stronger after the previous fight. I could do this, couldn't I!  
  
I jumped straight towards the behemoth figure in front of me and threw my fist forward. The move was very easily blocked, and my hand was grabbed by Gilgamesh, trapped in his iron grip. I roared in anguish and pain, struggling to break free.  
  
'Ahhahaha!' he yelled 'You're no match!'  
  
Suddenly I kicked out, and luckily for me my foot landed right in his face. He roared and put his hands over his eyes, and suddenly I could feel a massive force behind me. I jumped out of the way, and suddenly I could see the glowing energies of Karon, Jessie and Tomona getting ready to fight alongside me.  
  
'RYLIAN!' yelled Jessie 'Get out of the way!!!'  
  
I rolled to one side, and suddenly I could see what they were doing. I gasped with amazement, for Karon and Tomona were transferring all their energy into Jessie's own body!  
  
'Jessie, are you mad?!' I yelled 'Your body can't take that much energy! The strain'll kill you!!!'  
  
Despite my shouts, the transfer still continued. I could hear the screams of Jessie over the rush of the energy passing through their bodies, and as some leaked outside a massive hurricane formed around them all, such was the power being emitted. And suddenly Karon and Tomona fell to the ground, and were swept to the right and left hand sides by the hurricane, which was now diminishing. The ground started to shake all around us, and I put my hands over my body to protect myself.  
  
'Now Gilgamesh, say goodbye!' yelled Jessie as she put her hands out in front of her body, holding her right wrist with her left hand as the beam formed. And then, she pulled her right hand backwards, complete with the power she had gather, and screamed:  
  
'Soul Sabre.Fire!!!'  
  
The massive beam of energy flew straight towards the flailing body of Gilgamesh, who was only now regaining his senses from my attack. I could see his expression of horror at the sheer amount of power heading towards him. But then, the final thing that I was able to see before the beam hit was his grin. Gilgamesh smiled as the beam hit, and at that point, I just knew it wasn't going to be enough. 


	14. Hopelessness

Chapter 14 - Hopelessness  
  
I covered my eyes and body with my energy to shield myself from the power of the explosion, but I was convinced that Gilgamesh was still alive. Of that I had no doubt, and I began to raise my power quickly, for I knew that I would have to charge at the blast as soon as it died down enough for me to jump at. Suddenly I spotted a small gap in the blast as it began to fade, and I dived straight towards it without hesitation. I could see the massive figure of my foe pushing off the last pieces of power from Jessie's beam, and as I pulled my fist back I could see him glance towards me out of the corner of his eye.  
  
I thumped him straight in the side of the mouth, knocking him right out of the smoke and into the open air. As I quickly sprinted after his body, Gilgamesh regained his senses and jumped up, flying into the air above me. I followed and as I moved to hit once again, Gilgamesh disappeared to my right hand side, but by the time I had realised where he had disappeared to, it was too late as I was falling towards the ground below me. My right arm had been smashed, and now I was finished. For me, the fight was over.  
  
Gilgamesh came to the ground, and I heard his deafening footsteps walking over to my weary body. As he shadowed over me, he smiled and put his hand out in front of me. I could feel the energy from his body beating into his palm, I knew this was the end.  
  
'Any last requests you little pest?' he asked me. I shuddered at the question.  
  
'.I'll.destroy you.' I stammered. Admittedly, it was an idle threat. There was no way I could have summoned the energy to do such a thing in any normal way.  
  
'Ha.not a chance kid. Now die!'  
  
I felt the power, and got ready for the sensation of burning and pain that I was undoubtedly about to discover for the first and last time. But it never came. And as I looked up towards my assailant, I discovered he was not there anymore, but an old woman stood in his place. An old woman named Jaria.  
  
'.Jaria!? What the hell?!' I shouted as she appeared in front of me. I now had the time to quickly heal my own wounds, and as I got to my feet she started to walk towards Gilgamesh, who now stood directly in front of her.  
  
'Rylian.' She said as she spoke softly, 'We have to beat him, but I can't do it on my own. If we team up though we should be able to take him down. Are you with me?'  
  
I laughed at the request and ran to Jaria's side quickly. I threw my hands forward and was ready to fight. I could feel that my strength had increased dramatically once again since I had healed myself, and I knew in my mind that we could beat Gilgamesh.  
  
'Ready! Set!' shouted Jaria, and immediately she sprinted towards Gilgamesh who was now up and ready to fight again. And suddenly I gasped, for I could see that this ancient woman was even stronger than I was! I shook myself out of my confusion quickly however, and ran as fast as I could to join my ally in her fight.  
  
I got behind Jaria and kept up with her as well as I could. Her speed was nothing less than phenomenal in comparison to my own. However, I could still sense that she was not quite as strong as Gilgamesh. We got closer and closer to our foe, and I suddenly realised what Jaria was about to do. She disappeared with great speed, and I could see her reappear behind Gilgamesh's back. He immediately looked around behind him, and this gave me a fantastic chance. I got in underneath his huge body, and jumped with my right fist pounding straight into his chin, sending him reeling up into the air. I could see Jaria fly above his body, and suddenly her fist flared up with an almighty surge of energy, burning a darkened red and extremely powerful. Gilgamesh realised what was about to happen at the last second, but for him it was too late. Jaria threw her fist right into the back of her enemy, and the screams of anguish from Gilgamesh reverberated around the entire valley. He fell to the ground, and I quickly noticed that he was still alive.  
  
I walked quickly and cautiously towards Gilgamesh who was now on his knees, trying to pick himself up from the wound that had just been inflicted upon him. He looked up at me, and I could easily see the fear that now held his eyes open and shaking before me.  
  
'.I'll.kill you all.In Kefka's name.!' he growled. I just looked at him. What a ridiculous notion. There was no way he was getting up.  
  
'You're not doing a very good job of it, are you?' I said to him. My voice was cold and my blood was boiling. I was completely enraged by this guy.  
  
'.You're gonna die!' he roared, and beyond better judgement he leapt for me. If I hadn't been taken by the element of surprise I would have easily dodged his move. However, I was shocked, and he leapt onto my body, and wrapped his arms around me.  
  
'Yes! You're finished kid! There's no escape! I'll blow myself up and take the village with me!'  
  
My heart fell to pieces, and I tried to free myself from his iron grip around me. However, it was no good at all for I was held fast. There was no way out of this one for me. In any normal situation, I would have been a goner. But then, this was no normal situation.  
  
'Ha!' he yelled as Jaria stood by and watched. She couldn't do a thing for me, and I knew this. 'You're never going to get free!'  
  
'Is that a fact?' I said softly, and I pushed all my energy into my body. However, the aim wasn't to get free. I knew that Gilgamesh was weak from the blast that Jaria had hit him with, and now I had a plan to save the village. I jumped as far as I could into the air, and started to try and fly as far as I could against the almighty struggle that Gilgamesh was putting up.  
  
'No! Take me back to the village you little fool! I'll tear you apart!'  
  
But I had no intention of such a thing. And suddenly I could feel the massive surge of energy forming around his body. There was no way that Gilgamesh was going to stop that explosion now, and as I pushed as far upwards as I could, I felt the terrible blast wrapping around my body, and threatening to tear my body to pieces. 


	15. Full Extent

Chapter 15 - Full Extent  
  
I screamed with the pain tearing through every little piece of my skin, my energy and my blood. I could feel my body being torn to shreds, and I knew that there was no way out for me. And that's when it happened. The same power that I had struggled to control before arrived by my side, the same power that Jessie had experienced when training alongside me. My strength skyrocketed and suddenly the explosion was nothing to me. It simply breezed by my body causing me no harm and no discomfort. I could hear the shouts below me, shouts to respect the dead but I wasn't going to die now. I had made it.  
  
The dust below my body started to clear, and I looked down at myself. The right side of my torso had been completely melted and my left arm was shattered. And yet, I couldn't feel the pain. All I could feel was the pleasant after-effects of my own survival. And as I fell to the ground quickly losing consciousness, I thought of how I had now saved the village from destruction. I thought of all the people I had helped. And I thought of how my life.now had meaning. For the first time in over a month I didn't long for home; I felt that I was already there.  
  
  
  
'.'  
  
Darkness. That's all I could see at the time. Pure, dank terrifying darkness.  
  
'.'  
  
It was too much. The feeling of weightlessness below my feet. There appeared to be nothing below me, and yet I had no feeling of falling. I was perfectly still in a world without solids.  
  
'.'  
  
Apart from myself of course. I was solid, wasn't I? A being of light and knowledge that couldn't be taken from the memories of others.  
  
'.'  
  
I could see.light. Faint and dense to my eyes, but I could see it some way off in the distance. Never had I seen such a light. The only thing I could liken it to at the time was flame, but it had a deeper quality than mere burning.  
  
'.Where are you going?'  
  
Suddenly the chamber in which I resided lit up into a pale green aura, and I looked around for the source of the voice. It boomed around the infinite space as if it had no home, bouncing off the emptiness that engulfed this prison in which I was held captive. And then I could see my host, for it was the light itself that I previously described.  
  
'Where are you going?'  
  
I looked up and squinted. It was hard to talk to a fragment of light.  
  
'.I don't know how I got here. Could you tell me how to.'  
  
'You don't know where you go? Then why do you continue to fight?'  
  
I was surprised at the question. However, I could see what he was talking of now.  
  
'.Because.because they're my friends.'  
  
I could almost hear what sounded like a scoff from the beam. I didn't like this.whatever the hell it was.  
  
'And you trust them enough to risk your life for them? You're a strange one. I would have thought you'd be looking for a way home.'  
  
I was about to ask. Did this.thing know a way for me to get back? I could feel it in my heart, in my soul. I wanted to get back. I wanted to see my family. And yet.  
  
'I'm not interested.' I scowled, 'Now let me out of here.'  
  
'Your injuries were rather severe child. You nearly died. They weren't able to cure you in any normal way; you were too far-gone for that. Do you realise three weeks have passed and you still haven't woken?'  
  
At that I was a little perturbed. Three weeks was a long time. The light continued to speak.  
  
'You will be waking back up soon.lighting up reality with your presence once again.'  
  
'So where am I now.?' I asked cautiously. I wasn't sure I wanted to know.  
  
'Between time and spirit. Between bodies and soul and stuck between the very matter that time itself brings to us. You are in a place where all comes together and where everything ends. Life as you know it was borne from my spirit and my determination.and only you can save it. Only you can save everything.'  
  
And as I tried to speak once again I could feel a huge gravity pull me downwards and I realised that the world below me would become a part of my life once again.  
  
  
  
I woke quickly and suddenly. There was none of the gradual progression into consciousness, and after my sharp arrival into the real world I would have killed to be able to get up in such a calm and collected fashion. As it was, I was up, alert and confused.  
  
'What the hell!?' I roared. I had little idea as to what was going on. I jumped out of the bed and found that I wasn't dressed, and quickly dived back under the covers once again to disguise myself. However, I had been slightly too quick with my jump, and ended up leaping right over the bed in which I had lain for the past three weeks. With a huge thump I hit my head off the wall and landed onto the wooden floor below.  
  
'Why me.'  
  
I got back to my feet and discovered to my absolute horror that there was someone.standing in the doorway?!  
  
'You should disguise that you know!' shouted Karon, who was looking below my naked waist with mirth and extreme delight.  
  
'You sick.!' I screamed and jumped back below the covers, successfully this time. Karon walked into the room, almost doubled up with her own amusement.  
  
'Oh yeah, laugh it up you mentalist!'  
  
'Aww come on Rylian, have a sense of humour for a change.' then she started to giggle again. I was getting slightly pissed off.  
  
'.Because with something the size of that you would need to have a sense of humour.!'  
  
At this I lost it, and as I picked up my pillow I fired it right across the room at her. However, my own strength betrayed my senses, and as I threw the object it hit Karon straight in the chest, knocking her clean to the floor. I could see the tears in her eyes as she got back up again, but she struggled to let it show.  
  
'You're mean! You big weird dirty freak!' she yelled. That sounded more like a twelve-year-old girl. But I could see that she was upset by my actions, and she could see that I was sorry.  
  
'Dammit.' I muttered as I walked over to her, wrapping myself in the bedspread that had been kept over my body for so long.  
  
'I'm sorry Karon, I just got a little mad. I've been asleep for three weeks after all.'  
  
She stared at me when I said this to her.  
  
'.How did you know that?'  
  
'Huh?' I lost my senses in my thought process for a minute.  
  
'How did you know that you've been out for three weeks? I didn't tell you. Has there been anyone else with you apart from me?' she asked with a hint of confusion in her voice.  
  
'No, just you. It's hard to explain.I had a really weird dream, that's all.'  
  
At this Karon shot up. I was surprised at her action to say the least. I didn't see such a trivial matter as important. For around ten seconds we stood, simply looking at each other. And then, without any kind of warning she embraced me warmly and heartily. Something was happening within Cyrain. And I unwittingly was at the centre of the whole situation. 


	16. Realisation

Chapter 16 - Realisation  
  
I was back. Back in the fold and back amongst my fellow comrades. I sat at the right hand side of Jaria at the head of the table for dinner, and I ate until I could hardly move. However, there was no mirth at the table, no talking. The mood was quiet. I was at a loss to explain the silence, but I didn't ask. I felt that it wasn't my place to ask just yet.  
  
Once the food was cleared away, Jaria stood up at the end of the table. She looked majestic in her spiralling robe, which stretched to her feet and along the ground. However as I now knew, she was no typical old lady.  
  
'Right. We have business to discuss. Today to our great relief Rylian awoke completely unharmed. This is a massive boost to our defence. However, I have learned something that will shake us to pieces. Kefka's forces are planning to attack us within the next five days.'  
  
At this the entire table erupted into an atmosphere of shock and fear. Everyone looked at each other, murmuring, looking to their companions. This had been feared, but no one had expected such a bold move so soon. Then, it wasn't so surprising. Kefka had been known for his bold attacks before. But now that the attack was about to be bestowed upon our own forces. we were terrified. Jaria clapped her hands and the entire table fell silent. She commanded a respect that was incredible to me.  
  
'We have two choices. Either we wait here and defend our realm, or.we attack Kefka head on and try to defeat him.'  
  
Again the table erupted, except this time not in fear, but in pure horror.  
  
'Attack Kefka?!'  
  
'You're crazy Jaria!'  
  
'There's no way!'  
  
The shouts came thick and fast, and Jaria simply stood there. Suddenly she began to speak again over the criticism.  
  
'Silence!'  
  
The table fell quiet once again, but now there was a sense of doubt in Jaria. A sense of confusion.  
  
'I would not suggest such an idea in any normal circumstances. If we were not in a position of power then there's no way we would even make an attempt. But I believe we can defeat him.'  
  
At this she grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. I unsteadily got up under her forceful tug.  
  
'Rylian can defeat Kefka. Of that I am now certain. Within the six weeks that he has been with us, he has now become the strongest fighter out of our entire force. He has become stronger than even me.'  
  
At this I tried to protest, but I could see the look that Jaria was giving me. I resolved to keep quiet until she had finished her speech.  
  
'Rylian's power is incomprehensible to us. We simply cannot fathom his abilities. His potential is infinite. And he can defeat Kefka, it's completely possible. Do you remember when Rylian flew Gilgamesh out of the village? Do you remember how he survived that explosion?'  
  
The table nodded, and I noticed a few smiles in my direction. I looked down to the floor and grinned.  
  
'With Rylian's power, he shouldn't have survived at all. Gilgamesh was still stronger than him, and by blowing himself up he should have turned the both of them into dust. But Rylian is alive. And the reason for this is that Rylian has a power inside of him that he cannot control. If he was to learn to control his strength.he would tear Kefka to pieces.'  
  
At this I jumped in. It was me they were talking about after all.  
  
'Jaria's absolutely right. I do have something. I had already resigned myself to death when Gilgamesh had me, and at that point my strength level must have multiplied by around five or six times. I had no problems whatsoever with surviving the blast.'  
  
Jaria sat back down. I could see there was a glint in her eyes. Through all the pain, all the anguish.she was enjoying this challenge.  
  
'So I believe we should take a vote. Do we stay and fight for the freedom of the world, or do we stay and most likely get slaughtered by a well- organised unit? We have the element of surprise on our side. And also.we have the entire Cyrain army by our side. King Kilbane will be fighting alongside us.'  
  
At this there was excitement. I looked around me. By this time I had heard much of Kilbane. The leader of Cyrain, and a fearsome fighter by his own right. And now I was going to fight alongside him.  
  
'So we'll take a vote. Who believes we should attack?'  
  
At this the entire table unanimously put their hands in the air. There was a level of defiance and determination that couldn't be equalled within any other village.  
  
'It's settled then. Tomorrow we move out on our offensive. We are all going to fight. If we can take Kefka out it's all over. If not then we'll die trying!'  
  
  
  
'Hey, Jessie!' I shouted as she walked up to my position. I was acting as night watch. We didn't know when Kefka would be coming towards us.  
  
'Rylian.' She answered. I looked out over the starlit skies. The world was an unfathomable place at times.  
  
'You've been elected our leader. For the battle against Kefka.'  
  
I looked at her and nodded lightly.  
  
'Wow.I'm grateful. Thanks.'  
  
She nodded back to me. We had a sense of communication that could have been perceived as awkwardness. It was nothing of the sort. There was just an underlying respect that I believe we had for each other.  
  
'You do know that you could die.don't you Rylian?' she asked me quietly. I got the impression that she was slightly nervous. Her voice shook ever so softly under the power that she normally wielded within her speech.  
  
'Yup, I know. But then we could all die. I have a reason to fight now. As long as there's a reason and I know what I'm doing is right then I have no reason to fear my own death. Don't you think so Jessie?'  
  
She nodded, but there was hesitation within her.  
  
'Jessie. are you scared.?'  
  
She got up to her feet and glared at me. But I could see that it was simply a gut reaction. If anyone else had asked her such a thing she would probably have walked off. But we had something that we could trust in with each other, and as a result she sat back down by my side.  
  
'I've seen Kefka before. His power is awesome by our own standards, it really is. I know why Jaria believes that you can destroy him. I myself believe you have that sort of power within you. But you won't be able to use that power in a burst like you did against Gilgamesh. You're going to have to work out how you can control it. Otherwise the chances of us winning are slim at best.'  
  
'.Us winning.?' I asked. Jessie sighed and looked to the sky above her.  
  
'I'm not going to lie to you Rylian. You're a massive part of our plans. After all, you are our strongest fighter. You're vital to our victory.'  
  
It was a fearsome thought. Suddenly there was a voice below me, shouting my name. It was Jaria herself, and her cape lay on the floor below her.  
  
'Rylian! Come down here!'  
  
Jessie nodded at me, and took over the night watch. I jumped from the tree and landed softly on the ground below me, around five feet away from Jaria.  
  
'Do you believe that you are stronger than I, Rylian?'  
  
I looked at her and couldn't answer. I didn't believe it. Finally I replied.  
  
'You were.way stronger than me when we fought Gilgamesh.'  
  
'Maybe so, but aren't you stronger now? Aren't your muscles burning with your new energies?'  
  
At this she was right. I was stronger. I felt it as soon as I woke up earlier that day.  
  
'.I couldn't be stronger than you though. Not yet.'  
  
She growled and got into a fighting stance. I was completely taken aback by her sudden change of attitude.  
  
'Well, it's time to find out. Come at me as if you're trying to kill me! If you hold back.I'll have to kill you!'  
  
'What?!' I yelled, and suddenly Jaria flew towards me at amazing speed. I was shocked, and half-heartedly I jumped into a rather weak defensive position. Jaria pushed her body forward quickly and her fists flew straight towards my body. I quickly blocked the sudden sharp moves with any part of my appendage that I could get in the way, and after only seconds of the onslaught I was forced to jump upwards to try and reorganise myself against the worthy opponent that I now faced.  
  
"Goddamn it Jaria!" I roared as I threw a barrage of energy blasts towards where she was standing. However, her position had instantly changed, and I could see that she was well away from the blast area, to my left hand side on the ground below. I could feel her presence leap up behind me, and I quickly disappeared behind her and threw my fist out. She disappeared behind me using the same trick, and as I swung around to hit out at her she got below me and put all her strength into a massive uppercut that sent me reeling, flying upwards at great speed. I could feel her power level appearing above me, ready to strike out and send me to the ground below and I knew that I had to do something fast. My hands were pushed out to either side of my body, and I used my energy to hold me fast in the air. I kept my position and stopped almost twenty meters away from Jaria, who was now smiling. And then I realised that she was right. I was at least on her level now, if not stronger. My confidence now had a new lease of life, and with no hesitation I flew towards Jaria, my muscles burning with my own strength. 


	17. Arrival of Royalty

Chapter 17 - Arrival of Royalty  
  
I ducked and weaved under all of Jaria's attacks, although not with ease or comfort. I now knew that I was certainly as strong as her, if not slightly stronger. We had been going for four hours now without even a break to slow our training down, and I felt great. Day was breaking over the horizon and as the sun came up I thumped Jaria to the ground for the last time. As I looked out over the horizon I could see a pretty big force of fighters approaching our town. Some were flying, some were walking, and I didn't know if they were friendly or otherwise. But I sure as hell wasn't going to let them get any closer to the village without having an idea. I burst into a flaming aura of energy and flew at full speed towards the group, getting closer and closer, preparing myself for battle.  
  
I stayed in the air and halted when I was within earshot of the warriors. They looked strong, and they had some sort of strange crest emblazoned upon their uniforms. One man at the front stood forward as the group halted, and I spoke to him in a forceful manner.  
  
"What is your business in our village?" I shouted as my energy subsided a little. I had a feeling now that those whom I was dealing with was on our side. The man at the front stood forward and raised his right hand.  
  
"We come in peace. I am the King Kilbane of Cyrain and these are my forces."  
  
I smiled. This was great news. Kilbane's forces numbered around 150-200 men, and we would need all the help we could get if we were going to bring down Kefka.  
  
"Thanks for coming your majesty." I replied, with what almost sounded like a regal tone in my voice. It felt very strange. "My name is Rylian Heartsan."  
  
King Kilbane nodded at me.  
  
"I know who you are, I guessed when I first saw you. I'm impressed I have to admit. Not many men have the power that you do. But now is not the time to discuss such matters. We must get back to the village and prepare for the assault."  
  
I nodded and led them forward. We surely had a chance now.didn't we?  
  
  
  
"Our chances are slim at best Rylian.the way we stand now." Kilbane confided in me. I was completely taken aback. We were in the village now, and the briefing for our mission was just about to start.  
  
"What?!" I shouted, almost drawing attention to myself. The King took me aside and looked at me straight.  
  
"This wasn't the desirable way to fight Kefka you know. We were hoping for a lot more time.but it's simply not an option now. We have to fight head on. The problem with that is, I don't know if we can defeat him. We're strong it's true, but compared to Kefka we're like flies."  
  
I looked down at the ground. The strange thing was, I wasn't feeling dejected.  
  
"We'll beat him.don't worry about it your majesty."  
  
Kilbane looked at me with a quiet form of respect. I found it fulfilling to be looked at in such a way by such a man. Kilbane was certainly an impressive leader. A battle-worn leader, his incredible physical build complemented his skills and intelligence. I liked this guy a lot; he was everything I had never known a leader of people to be.everything I wanted to be, if I'm honest at this point.  
  
Suddenly there was a rumbling of voices throughout the crowd of warriors in the hall where we resided. Kilbane and myself took our seats at the front of the room, looking straight at the faces who were all about to go into battle against an unimaginable force. I now realised what this meant to so many people. The homeless, sick and poverty stricken inhabitants of this land, these were their representatives, and I wasn't ready to let them down. Suddenly, Jaria got to her feet and stood in front of the crowd. Everyone quietened down. This was it.  
  
"Everyone, I know how anxious you all are to get out there and do what you do best, so I will be brief. By now you have been handed your missions."  
  
This was true. I had been assigned to the elitist core of the group that included besides myself Kilbane, Jaria, Leon (Kilbane's top solider, whom I hadn't met as yet), Jessie, Karon and Tomona. A pretty tough line up in my opinion. But then, as I had been told, even our combined strength was way lower than Kefka's. It would take skill and tactics to beat him out in a fight.  
  
"To recap," Jaria continued, "The defensive force will stay here in the village and prepare for the possibility of the main force being destroyed as they move out. This main force will work as a safeguard and also as a distraction for once the main battle between our main force and Kefka's army begins, the elitists will quickly fly away from the battle towards Kefka's own empire. We know for a fact that Kefka's empire defence is made up of an elite group of fighters, not an army. By our estimation, there will be around four or five men to take down before we reach Kefka himself. However, these men are all incredibly powerful, and it will take everything we have to defeat even them. This is not to say we cannot win. We have an amazing array of fighters, probably the best fighting force on the planet besides our enemy. We certainly can win."  
  
At this, I stood up and looked at the men and women who were ready for battle, and they twisted their view to me. Jaria also looked around, and I could feel the eyes of over two hundred bearing down upon my back.  
  
"Rylian? Is there something you want to say?" Jaria asked me kindly. I nodded and took the stand, as Jaria stood behind me.  
  
"All I want to say is that. I won't let any of you down. I'll fight to the bitter end with you all. I may not be an inhabitant of this village, or even this world but I know when people need help and I'm ready to do my part. I promise you.I will defeat Kefka."  
  
And then it all kicked off. 


	18. The Assault Begins

Chapter 18 - The Assault Begins  
  
"What the?!" I roared when I heard the huge explosion outside. Certainly there had been damage, and the ground now shook with amazing force below us all. I stood for a second as I realised what was happening. And then I grabbed the microphone with my two hands and yelled at the top of my voice:  
  
"They're here! Kefka's men are here! Get ready!"  
  
And with that I jumped into the air and fired an energy blast right at the ceiling as I rose towards it. The beam tore right through the concrete above and as I flew up through the hole that I had created I looked down in shock at what I could see. A force of at least around 1,000 men who were all approaching our village at speed. We were in trouble; of that there was no doubt. And even though our fighters were of a higher calibre than Kefka's men, the fact that they had five times our force just didn't bode well.  
  
"Goddammit!" I yelled as I realised that we wouldn't be able to sneak out of the village unnoticed. With so many of these guys there was simply no way we could do it.  
  
"Elitists!" I roared "Kilbane! Leon, Jaria, Jessie, Karon, Tomona! Get out here now!!!"  
  
At the shout the six fighters flew straight through the hole in the roof and came to my side. I now saw Leon for the first time. A young man, he looked slightly older than me, and I could sense that I was ever so slightly stronger than he was. But his power was massive compared to the force that approached us. We were all way stronger than the soldiers that were forming towards the village, and that gave me a plan.  
  
"Guys, I'm going to hold them off. I want you to get out of here and head towards Kefka's empire. I'll rejoin you as soon as possible."  
  
Jaria looked at me in horror. I knew what she was thinking, but I had no choice.  
  
"Rylian, you can't.!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, I can. And I'm going to. Trust me on this, I'll tear them apart while you get away."  
  
Jaria was about to say something, but then she shied away from me. Kilbane stood forward and shook my hand.  
  
"You are the leader Rylian, so it's your decision. You truly are brave. Are you sure you don't want one of us to stay behind?"  
  
".I'm sure." I whispered. I knew I had to do this. We weren't going to be defeated at the first hurdle.  
  
"Alright then. Do your worst!" shouted Kilbane as I put my hands in a cupped motion and raised my body around to charge for my attack. I looked at the back of Kefka's huge group and decided to aim for there. After all, I didn't want to destroy our own soldiers as well as theirs. My body started to shake with the energy I was summoning from within, and a huge flame of pure violent energy gripped me. I roared with the pain of powering up to such a degree, but I knew it had to be done. I had to destroy as many of these guys as possible in one shot. I screamed in pain as the energy started to gather in my cupped hands, and the group of fighters, Kilbane, Leon, Jaria, Jessie, Karon and Tomona looked at me with a mixture of amazement and worry. I could see why they were worried. My power was skyrocketing, and I was using up way too much energy in one go.  
  
"Ka.!"  
  
But I had to do this.I had to keep it going.  
  
"Me.!"  
  
I wasn't going to let the people of Kilbane's kingdom down now. After all they had done for me.and me to them.  
  
"Ha.!"  
  
Their entries into my life had opened up new roads and ways for me to travel, inaccessible to me at anytime before. I owed them so very much.  
  
"Me.!"  
  
And now.I was going to repay!  
  
"HAAAA!!!"  
  
My beam tore through the air at amazing speed as I threw my hands out in front of me. The power of my Kamehameha wave was bigger than I had ever tried before, and I could see the ground shaking below me with the anticipation of the oncoming blast. I could see the faces of the men below who were about to be slaughtered, and as they looked up in horror at the fearsome amount of energy that was about to annihilate them all I looked around at my friends who were very obviously shaken by the amount of power that I had used up.  
  
"Now GO! Get outta here!!" I yelled with disgusting force. I couldn't help it though. I was worried for their welfare.  
  
"C..Certainly Son Rylian! Come on, let's go!" shouted Leon as he burst into his own flaming aura of energy and took off at great speed. Everyone followed him.apart from Jaria, who stood for a split second. For a minute I thought she would stay, but then she nodded at me, as if to say "Thank you."  
  
And then they were gone. And I was left alone with the remainder of the explosion that I had created, and the troops who were outside the blast radius at the time.  
  
"Son Rylian!!!" I heard below me as one of our higher ranking foot soldiers flew towards where I was now hovering. He landed by my side and immediately threw his hands out, and I was engulfed in a familiar healing light that brought back my energy and strength. Now at least I could fight at my full capacity.  
  
"Thanks.!" I replied "What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Kiros sir, at your service."  
  
I laughed heartily at the title that had been bestowed upon me.  
  
"Please, just call me Rylian. I'm your comrade, not your superior."  
  
He nodded in appreciation and I looked down towards the troops that were left, who were now regaining their senses.  
  
"Jesus." Kiros stammered when he looked down. "You must have wiped out around two hundred and fifty of their men in one blast.!"  
  
I kept my focus and looked at Kiros. We both knew that we had a mammoth task on our hands even still. The force below still numbered well over a thousand fighters, who were all ready and waiting to begin their assault on our forces.  
  
"Ok, let's get down there!" I yelled and burst into flame as I flew down towards the battlefield, with Kiros right on my tail. The guy was powerful, I could sense it within him. He had a strength level equal to that of Karon's, and although at this stage I was easily stronger than he was I knew that he would be a help in the upcoming fight. I could also sense his mass experience of battle within his body, and he had the scars on the outside to prove this. His bare chest was covered in the marks of battle bestowed upon him in the years past, and his long dark hair covered his beaten back. He was a small man, but his appearance could have deceived the most well trained eyes.  
  
I landed on the ground and looked at the surging mass of bodies that stood in front of me. We faced an incredulous task. I had two hundred men behind me as opposed to the force six times higher in number than ourselves. I knew that to take them out in full combat would probably be suicidal. But before I could turn to my men, the first fighter sprinted towards my position, and I was forced into battle.  
  
I immediately dispatched my first opponent in an explosion of energy, a ball which I quickly fired from my hands in retaliation at the attack after which I was quickly assaulted from all sides. I could tell that my enemies were probably fifty times weaker than I was now, and as a result I was able to easily protect myself whilst fighting. Kicks, punches, headbutts and blasts, anything I could use to defend or attack was utilised in the fight. My strength level was so high that I had no problems at all dealing with my unworthy foes, and as a result my own forces did not even engage the enemy at first. I did all of the fighting for around a minute and a half. At this point Kefka's men could see that they were getting nowhere, and started to quickly move around my position. I tried to hold them off as best I could, but many got through my defence in this way. Also they started to attack from the air with great speed, firing blasts of their own energy at us. Although I was able to easily deal with their weak attacks, my men behind me were getting brutalized by the aerial offensive. At this I flew straight up into the air and quickly intercepted the next wave of fighters, firing a quickly gathered Kamehameha to destroy them all with ease. And yet my energy was still at a high level, and I was not as yet showing any signs of fatigue. I was about to repeat my high energy blast from earlier upon the enemies when I realised that most of my men were now embroiled in the conflict below, and to fire such a blast would have probably destroyed the vast majority of my own forces. And then I received a huge kick from behind that I completely disregarded through lack of focus, and I was sent reeling to the ground below.  
  
As I approached the floor of our 'arena' I threw out my hands, pushed myself off the ground and somersaulted into a standing position. I immediately looked upwards and I could see the figure of a man who was getting ready to attack me again. I could feel a bizarre aura emanating from his body, and I was quick to realise that this man had a strength level many times higher than those that I had fought in this battle beforehand. I grinned to myself as I looked upwards.  
  
".Finally. A challenge."  
  
I flew into the air and came to a stop once I reached the man in the sky, and jumped into a fighting stance immediately.  
  
"Not bad, but you got me from behind friend." I said grinning "And that's a mistake you're going to regret. I'm much stronger than you could ever hope to be."  
  
The man frowned and then looked at me with an expression that struck a chill right around my body. This was no ordinary fighter. And then I felt it, for the first time. The most unfathomable power that I had ever experienced. It tore at my heart and burned away my senses. I couldn't believe it. This man, tall and mighty with his burning flowing golden hair and glazed expression was twenty times stronger than even Jaria. He had the presence of a god, and he was dressed in a flowing black cape. A huge sword adorned his back as well, which was almost as big as myself.  
  
".Who.Who the hell ARE you?!" I sputtered with rage and pure fear. The man simply laughed and looked at me with mirth.  
  
".Me? Who am.I?"  
  
But I already knew before the man opened his mouth again.  
  
"I am Kefka, ruler of this realm.and the source of your demise." 


	19. The Impossible Battle

Chapter 19 - The Impossible Battle  
  
I stood deathly still in midair, my eyes completely transfixed upon Kefka himself. This was impossible surely. How could Kefka be here?! And worse than that, I was on my own.  
  
My thoughts turned to anger as I felt the power swelling within his body. It was immense, and I will never to this day forget the fear that broke over my face, eyes, and every other part of me as I tried to regain any sort of bravado that had once been a part of me. But the effort seemed ridiculous to me. The chances of me winning him over in battle were verging on non-existent. But that was when it hit me.they weren't hopeless. Not just yet. And that's when I found my spirit again, and was able to face the fear that burned in front of me like frozen hell-fire.  
  
"Why.why have you come here?" I asked, calming my voice as I looked upon that man.  
  
"What else? To take over your lands. It was rather nice to have an informant amongst your people boy. It saved me a lot of possible grief and time."  
  
At this I was shaken. The idyllic atmosphere that I had lived in for the past two months had been shattered, and the trusting nature of Jamala and indeed Cyrain itself had dissipated before my very eyes in the matter of a moment.  
  
"A spy?!" I spluttered in horror.  
  
"Absolutely." At this Kefka grinned. "Come on kid, you didn't think I was going to have possession of five sixths of the world and not have ANY supporters now, did you? I have many followers who would die for the.cause."  
  
"Cause?!" I roared in pure anger now. "What's your cause?! You delight in the suffering of others! And that's cause enough for me to tear you limb from limb!"  
  
Kefka simply looked at me in amusement.  
  
"Violent little brute, aren't you? Well, I suppose I could entertain you for a little while, but be warned.It'll be the last battle you ever fight."  
  
He kept talking in that superior tone, but I wasn't listening by this point. I was slowly piece by piece gathering my energy within me, slow enough that he wouldn't sense the rise in my strength, but high enough that I could get to my fullest potential in time to fight. If I wasn't at my full power.I'd be done for.  
  
Suddenly I noticed something odd about Kefka. He had a strange device over his right eye, which wasn't like anything I had seen since I had arrived in this world. It was mechanical, a machine strapped over his view on that side. This intrigued me, and Kefka caught on by my staring.  
  
"Ha.you want to know what this is?" He asked loudly, waking me from conscious slumber.  
  
".Yeah, what is that? I've never seen anything like it before."  
  
"This," Kefka replied "Is a device that I can use to detect what strength level you're at. I don't need to sense energy, I can simply turn this on and I will know how powerful you are."  
  
The device was interesting, of that there was no doubt. But more interesting to me was the fact that Kefka didn't believe he needed to sense energy. Did that mean.he couldn't sense it? If so, I had a distinct advantage. I had been using the skill to locate hard to find opponents since I had started fighting in this plain, and as a result it allowed for much quicker movements. I smiled reluctantly. It wasn't much of an advantage really.but against an enemy such as this, every little help was needed.  
  
"Let me see." Kefka said as he turned on the device. At this I had a thought, and I hid my energy beneath the surface as much as I could. Maybe I could hide my power from it.?  
  
"You have a power level of.350.?" And at this, Kefka started to laugh with force and in an extremely annoying tone.  
  
"Do you realise how weak you are in comparison to me? I have a power of 13,000! I'm nearly forty times stronger than you!"  
  
At this I congratulated myself privately. Although he was certainly stronger than I was, there was no way he was that much more powerful. I had been able to hide my energy, and now I had another advantage. In terms of tactics, I had the edge. And now.It was time to dive.  
  
"You know Kefka, there's more to winning than strength. There's strategy as well. And I've learned some pretty impressive strategy since I arrived in this village."  
  
".Arrived.?" Kefka muttered. He had obviously thought that I was a native. "And what is this incredible strategy that you've learned?"  
  
"I learned.how to hide my power!" I roared as I threw my hands over my chest and prepared to release my energy. He would get the message. Oh yes he would.  
  
".WHAT!?" roared Kefka in surprise as he tapped on the device attached to his face. It seemed to be going haywire.and Kefka didn't like it one bit.  
  
".700.1,000.1,300.!" he gasped in amazement as the figure on his machine went upwards. I was about halfway there, and the ground beneath me shook with vigour and fear as I kept powering up to my full level. Massive boulders that lay strewn around the landscape uprooted and almost flew into the air, such was the gravitational pull of my body's power now. And yet, although Kefka was surprised.he didn't fear me. I could see it in his eyes.  
  
"Time.to turn it up a notch!" I screamed as I threw everything I had into gaining my full strength. I could feel the earth shaking with me in unison and as I kept on moving I knew that the battle below us had stopped dead. Now both armies, both Kefka's and our own had stopped, and were watching in terror and addiction what was going on above our heads. It was simply incredulous to them that anyone would have such power, and yet I knew that I could even keep on going. I had the element of surprise upon my hand.but would it be enough.?  
  
With great speed I reached my full power and finally I jumped into my now familiar fighting stance, with my hands in front of me and ready to defend or attack, whichever would be needed first. Kefka looked flustered, but not exactly what I would have called worry. I knew the task that I had at hand. It was daunting, to say the very, very least.  
  
"3,500.wow kid, I have to admit that I'm impressed." announced Kefka as he looked upon me. "I've never known anyone from these parts to have such a high power level."  
  
"That's pretty interesting, saying as I'm not from around here."  
  
At this Kefka looked at me. He was obviously interested in me.but I wasn't in the least bit interested in him. It was time. I smiled as I got ready to strike.  
  
"Kefka, I don't care how strong you may be, it would be a mistake for you to underestimate my true potential. Power can't be gauged fully by that little meter on top of your head you know. And I'm not going to let you get anywhere near Cyrain!"  
  
At this I burst into an almighty aura of power and flew forwards at great speed.  
  
"You're going down RIGHT NOW!" I screamed as I pulled my fist back and threw it into his face with all my power. He reeled backwards and I smiled. But I suddenly was shocked to find that my blow had caused him no damage whatsoever. Kefka simply raised his head and laughed.  
  
"If that's the best you've got you'd better give up now. You can't win."  
  
"Damn you!" I shouted as I kicked out once again, and the move was this time easily blocked by his right arm. I suddenly started to pummel him with all my might and agility but it just wasn't enough. I couldn't get near him at all. With every punch I threw he was able to counter. Every kick had it's own defence. This guy wasn't only strong.he was skilled.  
  
I suddenly warped behind his back and moved to punch him with my doubled fists from behind. My arms flew downwards with immense force and speed, and I could literally feel his clothing upon my hands as I was about to make contact. And then he was gone. As if he had never existed in my own mind.  
  
"He.he vanished!!!" I roared, looking around me in absolute horror. I couldn't even sense his presence. I looked around, up, down and behind me but Kefka was nowhere to be seen. His energy seemed to have simply vanished. And then I felt it. Approaching me from behind with so much speed and power that it simply couldn't be defended again. Kefka's immense body flew into me from behind, and I plummeted to the ground at a speed I never thought possible. All his force had gone into knocking me so far, and I was about to feel such pain as I had never done before.  
  
"No!" I roared as I tried to place my hands out in front of me to cushion the impending impact of the fall. I hit the ground like a cannonball fired towards solid at close blank range, and I almost succumbed to the pain. But not yet. I got to my feet and looked upwards towards my unassailable opponent. I wanted to heal my body, but I knew that if I did he would attack me before I would be able to finish and then I would be done for without questions being asked of my abilities. I had to fight, endure the pain and let go of my energy. I had to call upon everything that was my own. And then something clicked. I cannot describe how it happened, for it was a split second achievement and that was all. But for that split second all my energy and power seemed to fall into place somehow. It multiplied and rose and swelled within me. And within less than a second of my unexplainable burst, I found myself flying straight into the devil's glance.  
  
I could see Kefka above me, and I could see the look on his face. A look that thought I was a fool. But I knew better, and by the time I got behind his back he knew also.  
  
".HUH!?" he screamed in horror as I made it behind his back without his noticing me. His power-reading device suddenly started bleeping, and when he saw the reading his eyes narrowed and twisted into darkness. Fear and loathing, both were apparent in his expression.  
  
"17,000!? How the hell could you be at 17,000!!?"  
  
Kefka never got an answer. I immediately struck with my fist flying into his face, and I could feel his jaw break under the strain that I had presented him with. I then somersaulted and despite a half-hearted attempt to get out of the way I kicked out at Kefka and sent him plummeting to the ground. I could see my troops running for shelter. They had realised that the power that I now possessed was completely unimaginable in comparison to their own and that they could do little to help me. I was delighted to see their departure. It meant that my final attack could be unleashed.  
  
"Kefka.!" I roared as I raised my two hands into the air that both shook and thundered across the valley with the energy that I now immediately possessed. "You're mine!" 


End file.
